GONE
by X-Lisa-Anne-X
Summary: AU Leah Mayland. Used to be a typical 19-year-old, until she saw something. And that something...got her killed. As a spirit, she can do nothing but watch as the people she cares for, struggles with her death. And the only way for her to pass to the other side is for her murder to be solved and her loved ones saved. Will that ever happen? Or is she stuck as a lonely ghost forever?
1. Prologue

**Edited: 1st November 2015 - I'm slowly editing each chapter, please have patience.**

**Story Disclaimer: ****I do not own Bones!**

**Summary: Leah Mayland. Used to be a typical 18 year old, until she saw something. And that something...got her killed. As a spirit, she can do nothing but watch as the people she cares for, struggles with her death. And the only way for her to pass onto the other side is for her murder to be solved and her loved ones saved. Will that ever happen? Or is she stuck as a lonely ghost forever?**

**Bones Fanfiction | Ghost in Moonlight | Prologue**

A November night had a slight chill to it, there was a brisk wind flowing through the slowly dying trees just around a section of large abandoned buildings. The area was deserted, no one to hear a scream for help. A young girl's scream for help.

Inside of one of the cold and dusty buildings was a wooden chair, and strapped to that piece of furniture was a girl no older than 19 years old. She was Caucasian, her hair was long and dyed a chocolate colour – a colour of which you couldn't see within the mixture of darkness and the streaming blood coming out of a wound on her head. She had been in this chair for days but even then it felt like weeks for her – the never ending torture was becoming too much, her blood-loss was too evident from the look of her slowly draining facial colours. She was fading, and fast. Tear marks stretched down her cheeks, it mixed in with the blood to create a salty stain against her skin.

This female, was Leah Mayland.

Leah whimpered into the silence, pain coursing through her already scarred body. More silent tears sprung to the corners of her eyes, just daring to drop. Her matted hair fell in front of her face when her head dropped forwards with exertion. Blood dribbled from her mouth, drop by drop falling to her lap, continuing to stain her already bloody clothing.

The torture had been going on for days and still, it hadn't stopped and no one had come to rescue her – but she knew no one would come. This had been the only downside to her plan. But at least they were safe; the secrets within her head were going to stay there – she wasn't about to let them slip through her lips – no matter how bad the pain would get. That was a promise.

**X-Flashback-X**

_The nineteen year turned to a younger girl beside her. "Alice, please, you have to run!" Leah begged her 17-year-old sister with desperation riddled in her voice._

_Alice was shaking, fear trailing through her body – tears flowed freely down her face. "N-No, I-I can't!" She insisted, not wanting to leave her older sister. She was scared, anyone could sense this._

_"You have to!" Leah insisted again, grasping Alice by the shoulders, making the younger girl look up to her properly. "I can hold him off, but you have to run. Please!"_

_"H-He'll kill you!" _

_"I need you safe." The older girl ignored that statement, a gut feeling silently telling her how true those words would become. "Listen to me, I'll be okay." She lied, needing to say anything possible to make her little sister run for her life right now. "I'll meet up with you later, remember everything I taught you. Get Rebecca and go, get yourselves some new names and I'll find you." Leah stroked the side of her Alice's face, a couple of salty tears falling from her own eyes this time. Inside, knowing that this would be the last time she would see her sister with her own eyes. "I love you Alice, be safe. Now go!"_

_That was it for Alice; after giving her older sister one last hug – she followed the instructions, grasping the duffle bag and making a run for it out of the back door. Leaving Leah to cry to herself before **he** was to come._

_**# 20 Minutes later #**_

_Heavy bangs sounded against the front door and Leah stood there, her body shaking with un-denying nerves – her father's old baseball bat clasped in her hands, ready to swing if necessary. She was always terrible at sports, so she really hoped the bat wouldn't miss it's target._

_After one last bang, the air went silent and all that could be heard was Leah's scared pants for air. She stared at the door for a moment, wondering if the man had given up and gone away figuring she may not be here after all, or found it worthless to come after them in the first place. Oh, how wrong she was…_

_A shot fired, the bullet piercing through the wooden door and hitting her in the thigh dead on. A scream rushed out of her lips, her body tumbling to the ground along with the bat – her hands quickly gripped the steadily bleeding leg, pain trembling through her body. Another shot fired, this time going through the lock of the door – completely severing any chance of keeping the man out._

_Leah's head snapped up, desperate tears running down her face. She tried to crawl backwards but was too slow and too much in pain to do anything fast. The attacker now stood in the doorway, looking to her with an evil grin plastered on his lips._

_Leah's scream of horror ended with her head being smashed against her own father's baseball bat. Her body fell to a flop on the floor, her world turning to complete darkness._

**X-Flashback End-X**

Leah's head raised slowly, barely able to keep conscious with all the agony running through her body at a high speed. The man that ruined her family's life stood there, that evil look still imbedded in his bastard face. He slowly made his way over to her, holding a bloody steak knife in his hand. Several long incisions had been made against her skin, her legs felt undeniably numb – she tried to block everything out but it was no use, the suffering just kept on coming. Even if she was to be saved right now, she'd only last a day - tops.

The stocky guy leaned down to her level, his face inches away from her own – it was so close you could practically smell the blood in his breath, it made it hard for Leah not to gag in her place. "Now." His tone was hard, irritation clear in his voice. His vile fingers roughly grabbed her chin, making her face turn towards his own – her eyes only looking towards his. "Are you going to tell me the truth this time?" He questioned with a silent threat, annoyance slipping in too. "You know, if you do tell me what I want to know. All of this will be over … I'll let you go, I'll stop trying to catch you dear family and none of you will ever see me again."

Leah didn't believe him. She was a whiteness to his crimes, and her family had unfortunately been his collateral damage, they never knew anything of course but that wouldn't have matter to this man. He was too pent up with paranoia and anger to believe a child like her. Without even a second thought, she spat in his face – the saliva ending up splattered in the corner of his eye. "Never!" She silently wondered what he was going to do next, but she knew it wouldn't be pretty.

He flinched for a moment when the warm liquid hit his skin. His lips pursed – trying to hold in as much anger as possible to stop himself from lashing out. "Right." He grounded, using his jacket to wipe the spit from his face. "Well," He slowly raised himself into a standing position. He slammed the bloody knife onto the metal table, effectively making Leah flinch in her position. "I do have to say I am surprised you've lasted this long. Older and tougher men have only lasted a couple of days before they've squealed the way I want them too."

He paused, straightening up his business suit, getting himself ready for something. "I can see you'll never talk, and maybe that's okay with you but not to me. I'll find that sister of your, maybe she'll give me something better."

Leah's eyes widened slightly as much as they could, her eyes were bruised and swelled making it difficult to see properly. "Leave her alone." She tried to muster up as much of a threat as she could.

The man smirked, "That's cute." He complimented, reaching for something else on the metal table. He now held his side-arm, the same gun used to pierce a bullet into her thigh. He chuckled darkly, seeing the terror appear in her eyes – she knew what was coming.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Three bullets lodged themselves into Leah's chest, she gasped at the sensation spurring inside. After finishing her torture for good, the man turned away without a care – straightening his collar, getting himself ready for work. It was like he had no care in the world … like he had no feelings to the fact that a girl was dying way before her time. He was clearly a man without a soul.

No scream left Leah's lips as her vision lessened, only the last of her breath slipping through her lips. Seconds later … her whole world turned white and her body sat limp in the chair. The man left, he would dispose of the body later on but right now he needed to get to work. It would look suspicious if he arrived in later than usual.

The warehouse became so quiet that you could only hear the nearby crickets jumping around outside, but other than that - the air turned silent once more.


	2. The Body

**Edited: 2nd November 2015**

**Bones Fanfiction | Ghost in Moonlight | The Body**

Nearly a year later, a couple were walking through the nearby woods together hand in hand. The male, Mason Jameson was a construction worker who worked with a private company in building office apartments. Mary Emerson, the female in the relationship, was a morgue assistant – she was still in school to get more degrees, but wanted to go far in life so she was doing whatever necessary to build a good resume before going out into the world.

The two started hiking downhill, backpacks attached to their backs and water bottles held against their hips in a bottle holder. It was time to head home; the two of them had been camping out here in the woods together for the weekend … and what an amazing weekend it had been. Nothing could destroy that. "It's a shame we have to leave." Mary sighed, clinging to her boyfriend's arm with a pout on her lips. "It really has been the best weekend we've had in a while."

Mason gave her hand a squeeze, grinning. "It really has been great, hasn't it?" He wiggled his eyebrows, making her giggle and look down with a blush stained against her cheeks.

"Maybe we could do this again next weekend?" The both of them always had the weekends off which was a great benefit to their relationship. They could always schedule something and keep those dates and times set.

Mason stopped her, turning her around so they faced each other. He smiled softly, "I love that idea." He told her, bringing his hands up to her cheeks. The two leaned into each other, their lips meeting with a fiery passion. Mason pulled back and was about to say something but another something caught his eye from over Mary's shoulder. His eyebrows creased with confusion and amazement, his head tilted to the side a little to get a better angled view.

Mary noticed this sudden change, "Babe?" She spoke, slightly concerned that his attention had come off her completely, "What is it?" She wondered, but realised he was staring at something behind her shoulder. After a sudden hesitation, she turned around too, wondering what could be more interesting than her. When she saw it also, she frowned at the sight. They're were a dozen or so squirrels and other various animals crawling around one small area, there seemed to be something under them as they scattered over the bumpy placement.

Mary took a step forwards, but this action caused all the fast animals to run away in fright of what the humans were going to do to them. But what was uncovered made both Mary and Mason gasp and gag, only Mason was girly enough to run away in search of a place to heave his lunch up. "Oh, god!" Mary exclaimed, her hand coming up to her mouth in horror. The sight was terrible and gruesome – it was a body, all covered in maggots, old blood, dripping skin and you could even see parts of a skeleton within the remains. Even she wanted to heave with all that training under her belt.

The body was so mutilated, it didn't even have a face to identify with.

**~ Ghost-In-Moonlight ~**

Not even an hour later, Booth and Cam showed up to the crime scene. The metro police were interviewing the couple that had found the body, both looking white yet ill-looking as they glanced to the remains every so often. Even Mary, the morgue assistant looked too queasy, she's probably re-thinking her long term career. This had completely ruined the couple's weekend indefinitely.

Cam was crouched beside the victim, careful not to damage her best shoes in the gooey mess of the remains. Booth stood behind her, his notepad out and ready to jot down the notes, indicators to whom the victim was. It was his job to find out who this was, and catch the bastard who could kill someone so horribly. Judging by the evident bullet holes and there were several from what he could see, it had been agreed that this was definitely a homicide.

"The victim is female." Cam glanced over her shoulder, this body had skin which is exactly why Dr. Brennan hadn't come. Even if it's just a mutilated skin with some bone showing, she wouldn't touch the body. So, it was Cam's job to make out all the identifiers until the bones were stripped of their flesh. Dr. Hodgins had come though, he was making himself useful by gathering all the soil and particulates that would be needed to be identified by him. "I'd say, as for the age; she's between 17 and 20. We'll be able to get dental x-rays done and a facial reconstruction completed by Angela to identify her. There's not much else I can do until I get the body back to the lab." Suddenly something caught her eyes from the body, she peered closer and what she saw made cringe disturbingly.

"Cam? What is it?" Booth questioned, seeing a look form on his old friend's face. The look looked haunted and pissed, he was having trouble understanding why – bodies and bones really weren't his area of expertise.

Cam licked her bottom lip, her fists clenched when she realised something about the death of this young girl. She looked over her shoulder, looking saddened now, "I can't be sure, but I'm pretty sure three of her fingers are broken and there's marks on her skin to indicate a slow and painful death." She paused, looking back down at the victim, "The evidence right now is pointing towards that this girl may have been tortured just before her death."

Booth looked at her sharply, "What?!" He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and not even pie could him through it.

"There's also bullets." Cam continued, feeling exactly the way he felt. "Five of them. One to her right thigh, another to her left foot and the last three embedded into her chest. The three to her chest are most likely the ones that killed her."

Booth shook his head, full of dismay and a lot of disgust evident in his features, "How could someone do that to a kid?" His muscles clenched, already promising himself to find this son-of-a-bitch and put him down.

Cam shook her head, not being able to really answer that. "The sickest people are the only ones capable of doing these things." Booth ignored her statement, staring to space out where he stood unintentionally. His mind beginning to wander off to the kids he knew personally – his cousins and his own son, Parker. "Hey!" Cam exclaimed, snapping him out of whatever funk he had been in. "I need this body sent to the lab. And we'll find who did this Booth, we always do." Already knowing what he had been thinking about. It was hard not to when a case turned up with a child dead around the similar ages to those they knew.

Booth looked to her for a moment, before nodding – determination set in his eyes. He was going to catch this bastard and put him behind bars where he belonged.

No one could hurt a child and get away with it.


	3. What happened to her?

**Bones Fanfic | Ghost in the Moonlight | Chapter 2 – What happened to her?**

Leah's eyes snapped open as a bright light hit her. She blinked a couple of times to get her eyes adjusted. What the hell happened to her? The last thing she remembered was telling her little sister to run, to find Rebecca and get off the grid.

Sitting up she found herself in what appeared to be some kind of lab, in fact it looked like the Jeffersonian Institute. She had gone for an interview there at one point so she could make some money but the job was given to another person. She was appearing under a fake name though, after everything that had occurred she had to forget who she was in public and take on another name. A friend had given her fake ID's so she could get jobs, if she didn't there was no way her, Alice and Rebecca were going to survive running. They had to move to different places at least once every couple of months, he would have found us. But the luck ran out after spending 3 weeks near her hometown.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember what happened after Alice had left, she vaguely remembered a gunshot but nothing else came to mind. But the biggest question was: Why was she at the Jeffersonian?

Suddenly was woman with mid length jet black hair walked into the office, not knowing that Leah was standing near her. "Hello?" Leah called to her hesitantly.

The woman made no gesture that she had heard her. Leah sighed and walked up, "Excuse me, can you help me. I have no idea what I am doing here." The woman still didn't answer and looked over a body. Leah frowned when she saw that it was on the table she was lying on a second ago.

Just then Leah turned to the doorway as a small man with brown hair and a lab coat on walked into the office. "Cam? When can we remove the flesh?"

Cam sighed, it was always the same question when she had a body, "When I have finished, Dr. Hogins." Jack and Camille, Leah took note of the names from their badges and their speech.

Leah looked between Jack and Cam, "Can either of you hear me?" She asked, feeling lonely and completely lost. What was happening to her? Neither person answered her, a though came to her as she turned to the table next to her. Taking a steady breath she ran her hand through it, silently hoping she would cause a noise to get their attention but what shocked her was the fact that her hand had passed through the table. Her mouth dropped in shock, she was dreaming. She had to be! This was just one silly little dream that she would wake up from any moment.

The only thing that would allow her hand to pass through a table would be if she were a ghost, but if this was really happening and she was a ghost then was she dead?

Sudden fear came to her as she remembered Rebecca and Alice, how long was she gone. She had promised her little sister that she would be okay and that she would meet up with her. When was this? She just couldn't remember.

Leah sighed, she wasn't getting anywhere with the people in the room so she left. Over the course of the week she kept trying to remember, a couple things would pop up but it wasn't very helpful. She had gone to the place her, Alice and Rebecca were staying before she forgot everything. She had gulped in fear when she saw a large red stain, her blood on the carpet in the living room. If she remembered correctly, even from the small flashes it was caused when she was shot in the leg. There was no evidence that her sister and Rebecca had come back to this place but when she couldn't touch anything, she couldn't be a hundred percent sure.

When Leah couldn't find anything she watched the lives of the people around the Jeffersonian, some of it was funny though. But she was honestly getting board, why was she still here? For some reason the only person who had been able to see her was Angela's son. Michael. A couple of times when she was playing with him, Angela had a weird look on her face. She was probably wondering what her son was laughing at, it reminded her of Rebecca. All the times her and Alice would play with her, being as carefree as possible.

A couple of days ago she had watched as Dr. Hogin's bugs eat away the flesh that a body still had on it. The only that Cam was working on the day Leah had arrived in the boring world of ghosts. It reminded her of when she was still in school, she had wanted to become a forensic anthropologist just like Dr Brennan. She hadn't kept up in the news as she was working so much but the last she heard of the anthropologist was working with her cousin. Seeley Booth. She hadn't seen him come into the lab yet, but today she overheard from Cam that the body identification was going to be done by Angela including what had happened to the victim before and at the time of death. She couldn't lie, she had learned quite a bit as Casper but she didn't want to do it forever. Maybe she had a purpose to still be here instead of passed on? She needed to find out.

Leah was sitting on one of the tables where the Angelatron was stationed. She had smiled when she saw Seeley, she really had missed him. It had been a couple of years, the last time Leah had seen him was when she graduated from high school with top marks, without him or anyone else knowing at that point she was 4 months pregnant. Actually, only Daniel knew but he was the father and the love of her life. After graduation Seeley and her parent had got into some kind of fight, she didn't know what it was about but after that she hadn't heard from him again. Occasionally she would think about calling him but if he didn't call then, she felt like he didn't care.

Also in the room was Cam, Angela, Jack and Dr. Brennan. The one thing that Leah had figured out almost immediately was the fact that her cousin was in love with Dr. Brennan. Dr. Brennan seemed like one of those girls that kept her feelings to herself and spout out facts all the time. Which she really does.

Angela turned on her machine and plugged in the information that everyone gives. She would be able to create a lifelike scenario and picture for the victim within minutes.

Dr. Brennan spoke first, stating all the facts that she had found. "The victim is a Caucasian female. Age 18-20 years old. The victim suffered a broken ulna and radius on both arms and her left fibula and tibia her broken in several places. Her 3rd, 4th and 5th phalanges joints on each hand were broken too as well as a fractured skull consistent with something hitting her over the head, her body has also shown scarring proving that she was also electrocuted several times at a painful dose but not enough to kill."

Everyone paled at Brennan's description, Angela looked like she was about to be sick but Booth and Cam were just disgusted on how all of those things could happen to a teenage girl. Leah gulped, feeling like this was somewhat familiar. She couldn't understand why but it just felt like Day-ja-vu.

Leah reviewed everything Dr. Brennan had told Angela that was consistent with the murder, everything was floating around in her head when a flashback came to her.

**FLASHBACK**

_Leah woke up groggily, feeling a sharp unbearable pain in her thigh and her head. The last thing she could remember was getting hit over the head. She coughed a couple of times and notices that it had echoed around her. _

_She looked around her, she saw that she was in some kind of abandoned factory. She tried to move but was somehow stopped, she noticed that she was tied up to a chair with rope._

_Leah's breathing started to come out in rapids, where was she?_

"_Help!" She screamed as loud as she could, trying to break through the binds but they were just too tight. Something caught her eyes from the side of her, next to her were different implements, knives, lighters and other things she had seen before. Things that people use to torture people._

_Her lips started to tremble and her body started to shake knowing that she had to get out of there. All she could keep thinking though was if Alice and her little girl were safe._

"_Help!" She screamed one more time. Wishing that someone would come and save her. She wished Seeley would save her but knew that he probably doesn't care since he hasn't bothered to check up on them. Where was he when their parents died!_

_Leah perked up when she heard the footfalls of shoes coming towards her, "Please! Help me!" She begged. Whoever it was, she was getting a bad feeling about it._

_Her eyes widen when the man came out of the shadow and her body filled with fear. She knew right then, she wasn't getting out of there alive._

**PRESENT**

Leah gasped, nearly stumbling into the wall as the flashback finished. She felt her fear of when she was strapped to that chair, the pain she was feeling from all the wounds carved into her skin at that point.

Cam took a breath before speaking up, filling them in on the rest of their discoveries. "There was three G.S.W's found. One to the victim's left thigh and the last two to the chest were the final blow, she would have died within seconds of the hit. There were also robe burns in the left over skin meaning she was tied up, congruent with the fact that she was tortured." She sighed, glancing at everyone.

Leah blinked rapidly as another flashback light up in front of her eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

_Leah's ragged breathing was deep and painful, her body shook with electricity as the button was pressed for pain._

_The man crouched down to Leah's eye level as he ceased to contuse pressing the button. If anyone looked at Leah now, people would have said she looked like someone from a horror movie, but that's what it was for her. "Where is it?" The man demanded, get more impatient as Leah postponed. _

_Leah gritted her teeth, "I don't know!"_

_The man shook his head in mock disappointment, "Liar. Maybe I should go after that sweet little sister of yours you seem close to. Maybe even your baby. What was her name again, Rebecca." _

_Leah struggled in her seat, "They won't know where it is!" She wheezed, "Me and Daniel were the only ones who knew. But you killed him didn't you!" Breathing was becoming increasingly painful and her body felt broken beyond repair. She knew she was going to die, no one was coming for her so she might as well forget hope. Leah looked up into his eyes, her eyes filled with hate and pain, "Why don't you just kill me now. I mean, I'll never tell you and you'll never find it even with all your connections." The man snarled before throwing his fist into her face with hard force._

**PRESENT**

Angela nodded, "I'll plug everything in to give us the best scenario that fits. I'll run a facial recognition database including missing persons. Someone must have noticed her missing."

Brennan nodded, "We've concluded that her body was preserved for just over 9 months before it was dumped. I also noticed that she's given birth under a year before she died."

Angela and Booth looked shocked at the information, "She's had a baby?" Angela questioned, shocked "That's so young."

Booth shook his head, hoping the girl's kid was ok.

The machine beeped causing Angela to forget her thoughts and look at the electronic pad in her hands. "Ok," She started, "I have the scenario set up." Leah was sitting on the floor huddled in a ball everything was coming back to her. The body, the one from the lab. It was her, it's her body and that's why she's still here.

Angela pressed play and the scenario started, but Leah looked at it blankly now starting to remember every painful moment. Everyone in the room watched as her genderless person was attached by another person. The gunshot in the leg then hit over the head to knock her out. Next was a simulation where she was tied up and tortured, Angela compared all the weapon marks to each wound as the simulation went. Lastly was the two bullet shots to her chest that ended her life.

Angela turned it off, when the simulation was finished. "Um, the identification should be done in a couple of hours so that's it." Everyone nodded and left the room, wanting to forget what happened to the poor girl.

Leah just sat there trying not to breakdown, there were so many emotions running through her at the moment she felt like she was breaking inside.

**Note: Well, I've updated this story twice today. Very nice. I've literally written down and worked out everything I wanted from this story today. Please review on whether you like it or not. I'll might be able to update this story tomorrow but it depends whether my dad will make me go out for the day.**

**Lisa.**


	4. Identification

**Bones Fanfic | Ghost in the Moonlight | Chapter 3 - Identification**

Over an hour later Angela had got a hit on the database. When the picture came up she looked at it saddened, it was a picture of a 19 year old girl, with a slight tan across her skin and bright hazel eyes. The picture made the girl 'Leah Mayland' look happy and carefree.

Leah in the spirit world sat on one of the clear tables, she had figured out if she really thought about it she can lean against and sit on stuff. She hasn't really tried to yet but she was more focused and scared at how her cousin was going to react. It may seem mean but she was hoping that he'd feel a bit of regret, for the fact that he hadn't spoken to her and Alice in years. But really all she was hoping was that he'd find Alice and Rebecca and help them. She needed them safe and she trusted Seeley with their lives. But Cam, she was like a sister to her when she started to date Seeley, they never really kept contact afterward. She also came to her graduation even though the two of them weren't dating then. Jared never really came to her and Alice, there were a couple of times in the past but he never really seemed interested.

Cam, Jack and Dr. Brennan walked in as noticed the picture. "Is this the victim?" Brennan asked, still staring at the picture, she could have sworn that this girl was familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

Angela nodded sullenly and Cam looked at the picture in horror. Not only did she know the victim but it was Seeley's oldest cousin. Leah was like a little sister to her when she was dating Seeley, she hadn't heard from her or Alice in years. She turned to Angela and spoke in a pleaded tone, "Angela, please tell me you're wrong." She begged. She honestly didn't know how Seeley was going to take this.

Everyone in the room looked confused at the begging in her tone, Jack spoke for everybody when everyone looked at Cam, "Cam, you know her?" Gesturing the smiling picture of Leah.

Cam nodded, mutely. Realising that Angela was indeed right in her identification. "Yeah, but I haven't seen her in years." She told them, she couldn't take her eyes of the picture in the middle of the room.

"Who is she?" Angela asked softly, guessing that this person was close to Cam.

Cam looked down, wondering if she should say. Making her decision, she was about to open her mouth to tell everyone when her eyes went wide when she heard the familiar voice of Seeley coming in. Leah sat up leaning against the wall the table was against, her heart beating ffast with panic if that was even possible in a ghost state.

Seeley walked with a sigh, looking through his note book, "So, Angela. You said you found the identification." He looked up and saw Cam's face which was showing grief and fear. His eybrows furrowed when he noticed this and asked, "Cam what is it?" He hadn't noticed the picture of Leah still up.

Jack shrugged and answered for her, "Don't know. She knew the victim and was about to tell us how when you came in." Leah gulped.

Booth looked up and stumbled back, his breathing suddenly becoming heavy. His eyes widen, "No." He gasped, shaking his head. Everyone looked at him in shocked except from Cam who knew how he was about to react. He turned to Angela desperately, "Angela, this can't be right. It can't be her."

"Booth, who is it?" Brennan asked, walking slowly to him. She's rarely seen this side of Booth, maybe never.

"Booth, everything shows up as this girl. Both dental and facial recognition." Angela told his hesitantly.

"Her names Leah Ann Mayland, older sister to Alice Jane Mayland. Both girls are my younger cousins." He admitted, everyone's eyes went wide. Booth was too stuck in shock to get his brain around the concept that Leah was dead. The last time he saw her was after her graduation. Her parents had got it into their heads that because of his position in the FBI it would cause enemies, they thought he was too dangerous adding all his sniper experience to the mix also. He told them that they were stupid before leaving, right now all of the time he could have spent with Leah and Alice was gone. He shook his head, trying to keep his emotions from running him down. "Was there a missing report on Leah? What about Alice?"

Angela looked at everyone before heading to sit by her computer. Leah looked over Angela's shoulder, but staying where she was. She couldn't look at Seeley's broken face any longer. Leah sighed, "There won't be any missing files." She called to them, even though they couldn't hear her. Some people, like certain friends would have wondered where she was but she told them that no one can find her, Alice or Rebecca. It was vital.

A beep came from Angela's computer and she looked at it confused, "Booth, there's nothing." She looked shocked, no one had reported her missing. "Leah hasn't been reported missing or Alice."

Booth looked confused, "Nothing? Her parents never reported her missing?"

Angela sighed when she found something, "They wouldn't have been able to Booth," She looked over to him, "Her parents were reported murdered over a year ago, no one found the murder and both daughters were missing." Something came to mind and she started to type into her system.

"What are you doing, Ange?" Brennan asked.

Angela briefly looked up, "Alice her sister, I'm seeing where she is now. Also where Leah's daughter is too. Hopefully I'll find something."

Something in Booth seemed to snap, "Wait a minute. Leah couldn't have had a baby. She was a good girl, she'd never get pregnant." Then remembered what Angela said before, "Hold on, what do you mean both Alice and Leah were both missing. Kidnapped?"

Brennan turned to Booth, "Booth, my facts are correct. Leah had given birth when she was 18 years old looking at the timeline."

He shook his head, "She didn't look pregnant when I was at her graduation."

"She would have been about 4 months pregnant, was she wearing baggy clothing?" Cam asked, feeling sympathy for both Leah and Booth right now."

Booth thought for a moment, closing his eyes, "Uh, her graduation gown was obviously baggy. The dress afterwards was slightly, but it wasn't tight." He realised they were right, "Why didn't she say anything?"

"Pregnant teenagers tend to feel like they disappoint their loved ones if they knew." Brennan commented, "She probably was going to tell you."

"But I never went back." He scolded himself, feeling like it's all his fault she was dead.

Cam saw his look, knowing he was putting the fault on himself, "Don't do that Seeley!" She demanded, "This wasn't your fault, we have no idea what's happened."

Leah sighed from the side, "It really wasn't your fault Seeley, getting killed was my own fault. Just please find Alice and Rebecca and make sure they're ok."

Booth nodded, feeling numb once again. "Find out everything you can, I'll be back tomorrow." He said emotionlessly before leaving the room. He's just found out three members of his family have been dead for nearly a year and over. Why the hell wasn't he told about Leah's parents!?


	5. Investigation

**Hey, everyone.**

**I am so sorry about this note. I hate to admit this but my laptop completely crashed on me last night and now I've had to take it into Best Buy to get it fixed. I have no idea how long it will take to fix, but when i get it back the fist thing i will be doing is updating two of my stories, Bloody Mary for my Winchester fanfic and the next chapter on 'Ghost in the Moonlight'.**

**I really hope i get it back fast, i am currently stealing my brothers laptop to write this note. Which he doesn't very well like the idea about.**

**Lisa..**

**Note: Miranda and Dave are the parents of Leah and Alice!**

**Note: The picture for what Leah wears through the entire book is on my profile!**

**Bones Fanfic | Ghost in the Moonlight | Investigation**

Booth couldn't get to sleep that night. Too many things were going through his mind so, even with the lack of sleep he stayed in the FBI building, in his office looking up everything about his little cousins. Even Leah's apparent baby.

He had found all the corner reports for their parents as well, turns out both of them had been shot in the heart twice just like Leah, with a .45. He had come to the conclusion that all three were killed by the same person. Angela said that Leah and Alice, even the baby had gone off the map before the report had come in saying Miranda and Dave were killed.

He kept asking himself, why would they run? What had Leah gotten into?

Even though he didn't know it, Leah was sitting on his couch in front of the desk. She really was getting bored, she couldn't even talk to Seeley and tell him where to go.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door causing Booth and Leah to look towards it. Dr Brennan poked her head through the door with a slight smile before entering. "Hey, Booth." She greeted.

Booth gave a small smile back before returning his attention back to the computer in front of him. Suddenly he fully realised that Bones was here, making him look towards the clock. With a sigh, he noticed that it was 10am.

Brennan had seemed to realise the lack of sleep her partner got, "Booth you should really get some sleep." She said, concerned.

Booth shook his head, "I can't, Bones." He admitted, all he could think about was finding the son-of-a-bitch that killed his cousin. "I need to find out who did this to her." He shrugged helplessly, "There's nothing about her, Alice or the baby ever since Miranda and Dave were found murdered. I just want to know what the hell those two girl were into. I don't even know if Alice is still alive, there's not even a trace of her."

Leah smirked slightly, "Technically that was the plan. It was to keep us safe though," She paused and looked down at herself, she was still wearing the white dress that she woke up in, with her favourite necklace and a black cardigan. She cringed, "Well, I guess it didn't really work for me, huh? Seeing as I'm the female version of Casper the friendly ghost."

Brennan sat on the sofa, not knowing she was sitting literally next to the ghost, "Booth we'll find out who did this, we always do. I could go back to the lab and find out more from the bones?" She suggested.

Booth cringed at the way Bones talked about Leah being bones, "Don't call her that. Not just bones, not the body, not even the victim. Call her Leah." Brennan nodded, respecting his request. He got up, "We need to speak to some people who knew Leah, they might know something. Do you want to come with me?" He asked and Brennan nodded, getting up from her seat.

**3****rd**** Person (No Leah)**

Booth and Brennan got out of Booth's car as they pulled up by a two-story home. The familiar building of the Mayland's. The place where Miranda and Dave were found murdered. The building had been empty the whole time, no one wanted to buy a house where 2 parents were murdered and two kids and a baby missing.

Booth walked up the driveway with Bones at his side holding the key to the house, he had always kept one in his drawer in his bedroom. Unlocking the door he found the place still like it was when he had last visited, there were even still the bloodstains in the lounge carpet where the bodies were left.

Booth turned to Bones, "Look around for anything suspicious, we need to find where Alice and the baby might be. Even where Leah took them."

Brennan nodded, "Okay, Booth." She walked around the downstairs area while Booth directed himself to the upper floor where the bedrooms were. Booth walked down the small hallway to the door that had a carved wood plate on it, with the name 'Leah' written on it in italics.

Booth opened the door to find the bedroom seemingly the same as when he was there years back, except with all the baby stuff. The walls were painted Blue on one half and the other half was a cream colour on what looked like wooden walls. There was a white shelving unit above her bed and a desk right next to it. On the blue side there was a crib, fit for a baby with a painting which Booth recognized as Leah's handiwork above it. There was a small cushioned chair next to the balcony doors.

Around her room there were dozens of pictures that were left there, he walked over to one that stood on her desk. It was Leah holding a baby in her arms with a boy next to her, he was slightly taller than her with brown hair and doe eyes, both the boy and Leah were smiling down at the baby. He didn't realise it but he was smiling slightly too. Leah looked exhausted in the picture but very happy.

Booth didn't hear Brennan come into the bedroom when he was looking at the picture. She smiled slightly at the picture he was looking at, "She looks happy." She commented, making Booth jump slightly and turn to her looking startled.

Booth cleared his throat, putting the picture down, "Yeah, she does doesn't she?" He nodded.

Brennan looked around the room with a critical eye more towards the baby area, "She loved that baby, and you can see how much work she put into everything to do with it." Pointing to the small paintings and the large tree by the crib. She double backed on the boy in the first picture, "Do you know him? The facial structure is similar to the baby, she has the same nose and eyebrows as him." Booth frowned as he looked at the boy, he looked slightly familiar. Wasn't it her boyfriend?

"I'm not sure. I know she had a boyfriend when I last came over but I never asked about it." He sighed, he's missed so many things. He looked around the room then turned to his partner, "Okay, I know Leah. She liked to hide things and give clues sometimes, she's do it all the time when she was a kid. Try looking in really hard places, maybe she left something that can help us." Brennan nodded and started looking in her shelves.

Booth walked over to her bed and started to look through the pillows and underneath. He let out a frustrated breath when neither of them had found anything after 10 minutes, he bit his lip thinking about something. "Okay, wait a minute." He said to Bones, who listened. "Now, where would you hide something important if you were either a mother or a teenage girl?" He looked at the crib and Bones followed his vision. He bent down to see underneath it and immediately saw a small box. He grinned as he pulled it out from where it was stuck.

Brennan frowned as she saw the small box. It was thin and brown, Leah had put it on hooks. But there was a lock on it and the key was nowhere to be found.

Booth brought it over to the bed. "I know, but I can pick it." And he did, it popped open it had a small book and pictures inside it. There was also a letter. He picked it up and it had written on it, '_Seeley_'. His brows furrowed, why did she leave her a letter like he knew he'd be there?

Brennan looked at the contents, there were pictures of Leah and she would assume family and the boyfriend again. She saw the letter in his hands, "Are you going to read it?" She asked, seeing that it was address to him. Booth looked up for a moment before nodding.

Booth opened up the letter and read out loud so Bones could hear,

_Dear Seeley,_

_There are so many things I have wanted to tell you, I've wanted to talk to you so many times but I couldn't. Either because I was too busy with Rebecca and other life stuff, or I didn't want you in danger like I am now._

_I probably sound like I'm in really bad trouble, but as you can probably guess I really am. I can honestly say it's partly my fault. Well, mine and Daniels but we never meant for this to happen. We saw something we never should have and now it's going to get us killed. _

_I can't say why in this letter, because honestly I have no idea if this is really you reading this. Honestly I'd be really surprised if I'm still alive right now because he got me, he has so many connections that no one would be able to get to him. But that's the thing Seeley, me and Daniel what we saw, we recorded everything. That's the reason he wants us dead, he already killed mom and dad because I wouldn't give him the evidence. I'm risking a lot to bring myself here to plant this letter but I had to, you needed somewhere to start. _

_Find my journal, you know where it is. That's where the next clue will be, the clues will lead you to the prize. The evidence to I am guessing my killer, because let's face it. The only reason you would be here right now is because I'm dead. I'm just praying to god that Alice and Rebecca are still safe._

_ .X_

Booth just sat there for a minute, she's confirmed that someone was after her, someone powerful according to her. Rebecca, which was the baby's name. In the box there was pictures of her and Alice with Leah.

Brennan looked at Booth who looked both shocked and saddened at his cousin's letter. "Booth, she said something about a journal, you would know where it is."

Booth nodded, getting up and walking over to her small cupboard. Brennan watched as he opened the door and moved aside all the left over clothes, he felt for the nick inside the wall. He found it and pulled, in there a small compartment opened up revealing a small journal inside.

Booth took it out, the book was thin and covered in pink and black polka dots. It was full of writing that would take him a couple of hours to go through. There was a post-it-note on the book that made him frown in concern, 'DO NOT TELL THE FBI TILL YOU HAVE ALL THE EVIDENCE!'

"Bones!" He called to his partner, he showed her the book with the post-it-note. She looked confused at the request too. "Why would she write that?"

Brennan shrugged confused, "Maybe we should get back to the lab, see what we find in the journal." Booth nodded, before collecting the small box that was hidden underneath the crib including everything that was inside. Before he walked out of the room with Bones he grabbed the picture from Leah's desk that had the picture of the assumed boyfriend and the picture that had both Alice and Leah with the baby, Rebecca.

**Note: Hello, sorry for the late update. Well, basically I had the idea come to mind about the (3****rd**** person) portion to my story and I had to get some advice from my dad who watches more cop TV shows than me. Anyway, please review, follow and fav. Pretty please. lol**

**Another quick note: The pictures to Leah's bedroom and what she wears throughout the story is on my profile so take a look to get a good picture.**


	6. A Ghost?

**Okay, so I do not have my laptop back yet, it has to go back to the depot because it's basically completely dead. I wasn't even able to get all my documents of it (My stories, which has my Winchester sister chapter on it which was about to be complete! Grrrr) So, it'll be gone for about 2 weeks with I hate it. I'm actually stealing my parent's computer right now. I might be able to do more updates on here, but I'm not likely to be doing Bloody Mary all over again until I know that my laptop was truly wiped. I had already written part of this chapter down the night before so I'm just continuing from it. We will get to see some ghost action in this chapter yeye!**

**Bones Fanfic | Ghost in the Moonlight | A Ghost?**

Booth walked into Angela's office after getting back from Leah's old home with his partner Dr Brennan. He had to say, even with everything that is going on; the clue game is something his Leah would definitely do. It was a great way to hide things as well if they needed to be. When Leah was little she would play games that involved clues and puzzles all the time, he himself would get frustrated sometimes but it was Leah's thing to do. Alice had never got into it, at least as far as he knew. God, what had Leah gotten into to involve all this secrecy?

He had gone with his cousin's wishes about not letting his bosses know anything yet, she would have had a reason for making him do this though, and she knew what trouble he would get into if he was withholding evidence from a case.

Leah was smart, if he was able to get her and Zack to have a challenge on who was smarter. It would probably be about the same IQ, she was only 19 too.

Booth knew one thing though; he was going to make the bastard who killed his little cousin pay. Another is finding Alice and protect her.

**Leah View**

I walked around the lab for hours on end, this was so boring. I couldn't do anything to help them; I know how to find my sister and my little girl. It was in my journal, hidden of course. All I could do was hope that Booth had gotten smarter since I had last seen him, or even that nice lady Angela with the little boy. Angela seems to be smart with computers and artistry; honestly I was betting that Angela would be the one to figure it out the clue first.

The thing that really surprised me was that the little boy, Michael. That little boy could see me; he was maybe 3 years old. I had made him laugh a couple of times, being around my own daughter had taught me how to play with kids. Naturally, I had to be because of the fact that I have my own daughter.

By following the different members of the 'Squint Squad' as Seeley would always call it, I could tell these people were completely trustworthy.

**3****rd**** Person **

Booth went up to Angela who was sitting in her chair typing up something, while keeping an eye on her son, Michael. "Angela!" He called to her, walking closer to her.

Angela turned to the voice, and saw it was Booth, "What's up, Booth." She asked, curiously. She couldn't imagine losing family like that, especially finding out after years that pretty much all of them is dead and no one even told him. He asked her to go through Leah's journal and find anything that could be a clue. Booth had explained and left Angela the letter that Leah had written to him, the one that directed him to the journal.

A little while later Leah sat next to Michael who was on the floor. She sighed sadly, feeling left out. No one even knew she was there and it depressed her, at first the whole ghost thing was fun because you could spy on everyone but when you have no one to share it with, it becomes quite boring.

Everyone was in Angela's room again; unfortunately she hadn't really found anything. When she read everything in it, nothing really popped out. But in the letter that Booth had given her, it clearly states that the next 'clue' would be inside this journal.

"There must be something you can find!" Booth insisted, after Angela telling everyone the journal was pretty much useless. The only thing the journal has inside it was the normal life of Leah Mayland, "Leah would have made a smart way to hide something in a book."

"How smart was she?" Hodgins asked, curiously.

Booth turned to him, "Probably about the same as Zack, but more normal." Leah had graduated top of the class and had a very high IQ to go with it. She could have gotten into any college she wanted.

Cam raised her eyebrows shocked, "Wow, I never knew that." It was true, the thought had never occurred to her before. Leah from the side giggled at the sight of Cam's shocked face before jolting out of it. Angela just said that she couldn't find her clue. She groaned, weren't these people supposed to be smart?

Leah bit her lip, thinking something over. Everyone on the 'Squint Squad' was here in this room. Maybe she could try and get their attention? But how?

Leah looked around the room, maybe she could move something but wouldn't they just think they were losing their minds? After looking for a minute her gaze set on the three year old boy. Her mind filled with wonder. Could she get this boy to say that she was here, but they would just think that he was just copying what everyone in the room had said.

She shrugged, walking over to where Michael sat and sitting down in front of him. "Michael?" Leah said, in a caring voice. He looked up and giggled slightly when she made a funny face. "Michael, I'd like you to say Leah."

"Leah," Michael said, Leah looked over to everyone else and no one seemed to have noticed.

Leah nodded, knowing that Michael would have to say it louder, "Okay," She started, "Now can you say 'Leah's here', in a very loud voice. So your mummy and daddy can hear." She said playfully, she had found out for herself that kids usually like to have things told to them in a happy voice rather than a horrible voice. The last time she had seen her baby girl was when she was about a year old, she had learned that trick from being around Michael though. Her daughter wasn't able to talk when she had last seen.

"Leah's here!" He shouted pointing to Leah, very loud Leah might add. She also noticed that everyone had turned to him. She smiled slightly, knowing it was working.

Everyone had turned to the little boy when he shouted, 'Leah's here' he had pointed to an empty spot beside him.

Leah turned back to Michael, "Michael, and say that Leah's a ghost. She's here" She told him.

Michael nodded, and turned to everyone "Leah's a ghost, she's here."

Angela let out a breath and turned to Booth, "I'm sorry Booth, and maybe he shouldn't listen in on our work from now on." She apologised before picking up Michael. Booth looked sad again, knowing that it couldn't be possible that his cousin was a ghost. They don't exist right?

Leah growled frustratingly, no one believed him because he was a kid. She needed to get them to see. Everyone was about to leave the room, her eyes went wide. They couldn't leave not yet. She ran up to a lamp that was on the side table. She muttered lowly, "I need to want to move things, just like the movies." After taking a deep breath she slammed her hand into the lamp, surprisingly to her it fell off the table and shattered. She laughed in delight, and then looked up to everyone. Each of them had literally jumped out of their skin.

"What the-?" Cam exclaimed, looking at the lamp in disbelief. No one was near the fallen lamp and it was in the middle of the table so there was no way it could have just fallen off.

Michael jumped up and down in Angela's arms, "Leah's here!" Point over to the lamp area. "Ghosty!"

Brennan being the fact girl she always was, "Ghosts are not real, there has to be a logical explanation for this." She stated.

Leah groaned, Brennan just had to be the logical one, she thought sarcastically. After looking around the room again she walked over to the artist stuff. "Sorry, Angela!" She muttered, before grabbing onto a white board marker and going over to one of the clean canvas boards. She needed them to get the next clue from the journal. When she finished her note she dropped the pen in exhaustion, it really took a lot out of her just doing that one thing.

Everyone just stood where they were, a little scared and not knowing what to do. They watched as a floating marker stated writing, 'Journal, last page, black light'

Angela forgot all about the supposed ghost and gasped, everyone turned to her. She quickly passed Michael to her husband and ran over to her computer. To the side Leah smiled knowing that Angela had finally got it. Everyone else forgot about the ghost as they watched as Angela scanned the book again under a black light. On the last page like the supposed ghost said.

"Oh, my." Angela breathed; she was staring at the next clue in front of her.

"What is it Angela?" Brennan asked, curiously. She honestly didn't believe in ghosts but she really find a logical explanation for what had just happened moments ago with the canvas board and lamp.

Angela turned to everyone, "I've found the next clue." She told everyone, "You could only see the message under a black light." She pointed to the canvas board, "The board was right."

"So, this could be Leah?" Cam asked, wondering what everyone was thinking, "This ghost?"

"Leah's a ghost." Booth said to himself, he shook his head trying to get back on track, "What did the note in her journal say?" He asked Angela.

Angela turned to the diary, "There's a phone number, 1-866-907-3235." She turned to Booth, "Do you know it?"

Booth frowned and shook his head, "No, I don't think so. Is there anything else?"

Angela nodded, "This part is weird. It says 'The Ladybird contains the Treasure', any idea what that means?"

Booth shook his head, "I have no idea, and it makes no sense."

"Maybe the treasure means all that evidence the letter tells you, Booth." Hodgins concludes, everyone turns to him and he shrugs, "I mean it makes sense doesn't it? She wants you to find this evidence and you're the only one who will be able to figure it out. Someone wanted it and Leah made sure you were the only one able to figure it out or Alice if she was told."

Leah smirked as she leaned on a table, "That guy is good." She told herself.

Booth nodded, "It makes sense, but I have no idea what the ladybird means." He shrugged helplessly.

"What about the number, who does it belong to?" Cam asked, she knew Booth would figure it out eventually. Sooner would be better though.

Angela nodded, typing in the phone number into her computer to see who it belonged to. "It belongs to a Mary Singer," She frowned when she looked up Mary Singer's profile, "That's weird," She said to herself.

"What's weird?" Booth asked.

Angela looked confused, "There's nothing on a Mary Singer, it's like she doesn't exist. The best thing I can guess is someone used a fake name."

"Maybe we should call the number?" Cam suggested, "Find out who's on the other end of the line, or where they are. Leah seemed to know this Mary Singer since the number was in her journal."

Booth took out his phone from his pocket and put it on speaker. He called the number that was in the journal. Behind him Leah crossed her fingers hoping to hear the voice she's been wanting to hear desperately since she turned up as a ghost.

"Hello?" A small feminine voice called through the speaker, everyone in the room could hear her since she was on speaker. Leah sighed in relief when the voice came through. Booth and Cam looked the same, ignoring the fact that a fake name was used. Everyone else in the room looked confused, "Leah?-" The voice talked timidly, "Is that you? Please tell me that's you." The voice insisted. You could hear the tears staring up on the other end.

Leah, who sat on the table, felt tears running down her face, her sister had been alone with Rebecca all this time. She remembered that she had made a promise to her little sister that they would meet up.

"Alice?" Seeley gasped. There was a moment of silence before the line cut off on the other end. Leah would have guessed that her sister thought that Seeley's voice coming through meant trouble. She had always told her little sister to answer to only her and she was the only one who had her phone number. So it was a smart assumption that it was coming from Leah. Booth ended the call too afterwards, when Alice had hung up on him.

**Note: So, I was able to finish this chapter, quite long too compared to others in this story. So, we have finally found another clue and a possibility to catch up to Alice and Rebecca YEY!. Please let me know if you like this story, it would mean a lot to me! Follow and Favourite would be great too.**

**Oh, just for reference. Booth and Brennan have not had a baby or got married yet. But Angela and Hodgins have!**


	7. Finding Alice and Rebecca

**Bones Fanfic | Ghost in the Moonlight | Finding Alice and Rebecca**

Booth turned to Angela, "Angela can you run a trace to find out where Alice is, we need to find her." Angela nodded and started a trace on the number that was given.

Hodgins looked between Cam and Booth, "So, that was Alice? Leah's sister?" Booth nodded, he could recognise that voice from a mile away. Hodgins's sighed, "It looks like she doesn't even know where her sister is and why did she hang up on you if she knew you?"

Booth let out a tired breath; it had been about two days since he's had any sleep. He just couldn't get the worry off his shoulder, not until this case was solved and he knew that Alice and the baby were safe. "I don't know Hodgins," He shrugged, "Maybe she was in shock because I haven't spoken to her in years."

Cam on the other hand had a thoughtful look on her face, "Maybe not," She said suddenly; getting everyone to look at her, she looked at them, "Think about it, all we can gather so far is that someone was after Leah in particular because she has something important. These people would have used Alice and the baby against her." Leah nodded from the side, they were getting it.

"Leah would have gotten Alice to only answer to her and run if it were someone else, trusting no one." Angela finished off sadly. That was exactly what Leah had told Alice; the phone that she gave to her little sister was only to be used between the two sisters. Only Leah would have known that number.

"But I'm no danger." Booth exclaimed, feeling a little hurt that someone would think that he'd hurt Alice.

Cam shook her head, "It doesn't matter Booth, from what I remember. Alice would always go with what Leah's said and now that all their family is gone Alice would have listened to everything her sister said to her." She explained, "Leah was a true protective big sister." She had to really admire that Leah would always put herself last before her little sister and her baby. It's just sad that Leah had to die, paying the price.

"Leah would have had the 'mother instinct' as well having a baby that was nearly a year old with her at the time." Angela told them, remembering when Pelant had gone near Michael when he was a baby. She was scared to the bone, her 'mother instinct' always tells her to keep her little boy safe, and it would have been the exact thing Leah was going through.

"Statistically women are more protective of their family when they've had their own offspring; Leah probably acted more like a mother than a sister to Alice since their mother and father died." Brennan stated, unlike herself both Cam and Angela have a child. Cam's child not from her blood but she adopted a child to be a mother to that child.

To the side Leah looked thoughtful after hearing what Brennan had said. In some ways, you could say that she was right. Leah had seemed more of a mother to Alice than a sister, but she had to though didn't she? She couldn't risk losing her younger sister; the death of her parents didn't hit her as hard as she though it would. Neither her nor Alice were exactly close to them, they would always be out at work or drunk at a bar. They were nearly exactly like Seeley's father, although there wasn't as much hitting. There were the occasional times when her father had got too drunk and left a bruise or two, luckily Alice never went through that. Leah had kept her away from it and she did what every big sister would do, protect her younger sibling.

A ding sounded from Angela's computer which made everyone turned to it. Angela looked at the screen and frowned, "There's nothing." She stared at the screen in disbelief.

"What do you mean nothing?" Booth demanded.

Angela looked like she was still in shock, "The number, I can't track it. There's nothing." Leah's brows crinkled in confusion until she remembered what she had done. She had destroyed the GPS trackers in hers and her sister's phone at the beginning. She never wanted to take the chance that the person after them could easily track them after calling the number if it was found.

Booth made a heavy sigh, he was honestly frustrated. Hodgins smirked, "This Leah was smart." He nodded approvingly.

"Yeah, she was." Booth nodded, confirming. He closed his eyes, trying to think of a plan to find Alice.

Hodgins put Michael down by his toys again as he ran a plan though his head, he hoped it would work. "I have an idea," He exclaimed, putting up a hand up. "I'll seem completely crazy though."

Angela smiled teasingly, "You're already crazy, dear." She told him. It was one of the things she loved about him.

Hodgins rolled his eyes adoringly; it was true though, "Anyway," He drawled, "Why don't we use a spirit board?" He suggested. He thought that if they could contact the supposed 'Leah Ghost' from earlier, the one who had led them to the clue. She could try and find Alice and let them know.

Leah perked up at the suggestion and nodded frantically, "That's an amazing idea!" She exclaimed, maybe she could finally talk to them without using so much energy moving things around the room.

"A spirit board?" Brennan asked, confused. Why would they need one of those for the case?

"To communicate with a ghost," Cam summarized, "That's a good plan but would it really work?" She's never really tried out one before, not even with her mother when she was a ghost. It did seem like a good idea though. She honestly believed in ghosts, ever since her mother had come to see her.

"You think we should try and contact Leah's ghost, how do we really know it's her?" Booth questioned. Maybe it was just the hope that it was her that made him believe more.

"Maybe because I knew where the clue was and the fact that Michael said my name out loud." Leah murmured, sarcastically.

"Everything points to Leah, Booth." Angela told him, "The ghost knew exactly where the clue was as well. It was trying to get us to notice them; somehow Michael was able to see her." Leah smiled; the woman had said basically the same thing as she thought.

"Ghost's don't exist!" Brennan stated, ghost weren't real!

Angela sighed, her best friend could always be so 'factual', "Sweetie, please try and keep an open mind. How can you explain the lamp or the floating pen writing on the canvas giving us a clue only Leah would know?" To the side Leah couldn't think of anything except for someone setting it up with strings expertly, but there were no strings.

Brennan pursed her lips together trying to think of a logical explanation for the occurrences before sighing in defeat, "I don't know"

Hodgins clapped his hands together, "Right I'll be back soon. I'm going to run to the store and get a spirit board." He shared gleefully, like a kid at Christmas. Leah chuckled at the expression and as he ran out of the room just after giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment before Cam broke it, "Maybe we should come back in a couple of hours, see if anyone can find more on the bones," She turned to Booth, "Maybe you should interview some of her friends and didn't she have a boyfriend?"

Booth suddenly perked up, complexly forgetting about the boy in the picture with Leah and a baby. He grabbed the picture and showed it to Angela, "Angela, can you see if this picture matches anyone in the database." Angela nodded before scanning it.

Leah was suddenly felt lost and sad. Daniel. At the mention of him made her remember the loss of her love, even though she was barley an adult she had been in love with him since she was 15 and the same from him. He had finally admitted his feelings for her when they turned 16. He had made a picnic at the park near the lake; it was one of the best days of her life after the birth of Rebecca. She knew that they would never find him, he died months before she did. He died the same way she did, she didn't even realise until she went to try and find him. He had been gone too long, when she saw his body she broke. Silent tears run down her cheeks as she remembered every detail of the sight. Leah had to bury his body herself; she never told her sister only that they wouldn't ever see Daniel again. Subconsciously, she thought Alice had figured out why but neither of them had said anything.

Leah was broken out of her depression by her older cousin, "I'll go and ask around about the months before Leah and Alice went missing." Everyone nodded and he walked out of them room. Neither of them noticed when Leah had disappeared from the room, like she was never there.

**Leah POV**

There were so many places my sister could be, I had originally listed the certain places where she should go. I had to make sure that each place would have little to no cameras around. The person that we were running from could have easily hacked into each system to find us.

If Hodgins plan worked I could easily give them the location of my sister, they would be able to protect her and my baby.

There was one place that I was sure she would go; it was far away from DC too. I had gone there with Daniel during one summer with Alice, there was a summer camp. I was a camp leader for an art section of the camp and Daniel was a co-leader for nature hikes in the near-by forest. My parents didn't truly care but the manager let me bring Alice for half the usual price because I was going to be working there the entire summer.

After deciding I materialized myself in front of the town, where a sign was that stated what state I was in. 'Laurence, Kansas.'

Hours later I walked around the town looking around, trying to find anyone who looked like my sister with a baby. I sat on the bench defeated, where could Alice and Rebecca be?

I was about to give up and disappear when I saw a familiar brunette teenager through the glass of a local café, she was working. Taking orders from customers and wiping down the tables. I grinned when I saw her; I could only assume that Rebecca was with someone my little sister trusted while she worked.

I had gone into the café and sat at an open table all afternoon watching my sister work hard, all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her I'm ok. Well, as ok as a ghost can be but I couldn't freak out my little sister. I didn't want her to run away before Seeley had got there.

Alice had put away her working clothes into a locker before walking out of the café; I followed her side by side. Sometimes I had run into individual people, it was amusing to see them shiver when she did.

We had walked all the way to a small apartment building and onto the 4th floor out of 5 floors. Alice knocked on apartment 2a, waiting there with her arms crossed. The door opened a moment later, I saw an woman who looked around her 60's-70's. The woman smiled at my sister, "Janie, your back early." She commented.

Alice smiled, "Yeah, my shift ended a little earlier today. I came to pick up Aaleyah." She crossed her arms around her chest waiting for the little girl. I nodded approving the names; Aaleyah was quite a nice name for a little girl. Janie was too and fit quite nicely with my sister.

"Of course, dear." The nice woman said, before standing out of the way to let Alice and Leah in.

Alice walked in with me behind her, "Thanks, Ms. Jenkins." The woman waved her off, "No, problem hunny, I love kids. Your little girl is always amazingly." She told Alice.

The three of us walked into the living room and I'm bombarded with the sight of my little girl sitting on the floor with a teddy bear watching one of the kid's shows.

I wanted to burst out crying then and there, I didn't want to be a ghost, I didn't even want to be dead. Who does? All I wanted to do was run up to Rebecca and pull her into a hug and telling how sorry I was to Alice who had been on her own for so long with looking after my daughter all by herself.

Alice had said goodbye to Ms. Jenkin and carried Rebecca to her own apartment which I had noticed was right next door. Alice had found a great apartment; it had a small workable kitchen a small living room and one bedroom. There was a small crib inside the bedroom with a small single bed for Alice. Everything was clean and decorated with basic colours.

I had stayed here for hours lying between the occupied crib and single bed when night came around, I couldn't bring myself to go just yet.

**Note: So, Leah has found Alice and Rebecca yey! **

**Just for reference I'm a little sketchy on the names of places because I don't live in America and I have never been there before in my life. I am literally going by what TV shows say and google maps lol. (I live in Canada – or have been for the last 3 years, before this it was England.) I got Kansas, Laurence from the show 'Supernatural' and obviously DC, Washington from Bones.**

**If anyone has anything they'd like to see in this story let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in somewhere during it. Please review, follow and fav – I'll probably say this every time I post a chapter hehe.**


	8. Alice and Rebecca

**Bones Fanfic | Ghost in the Moonlight | Alice and Rebecca**

In the morning Leah felt a tug, it was like something was trying to call her. After one last glance at Alice and Rebecca she decided to follow it by closing her eyes and concentrating.

She felt her feet land on the floor and she opened her eyes, she was back at the Jefferson ion. Leah looked around confused; did the pull mean someone wanted to see her?

She was near her bones, which lay across one of the silver plates in the middle of a bone room. She walked out, trying to find the person that brought her here.

Leah walked into Angela's room when she heard talking, "Booth, maybe you should try. You're related to her maybe that would work?" She heard Hodgins say as she walked through the doors.

Leah looked confused but then saw a spirit board sitting on Angela's sitting table, "Oh-" She whispered to herself, knowing what had called her here now.

Booth nodded, taking a hesitant breath he put his hands on the dial that would move when the spirit came. Leah walked over leaned over the table, waiting for him to call her.

"Leah?" Seeley called out, looking around the room like he was trying to see her. "Um, are you here, was it you who gave us the clue?"

Leah nodded, "Yeah, Seeley it was me. I'm here." She said before placing her hands on the dial moving it towards the 'Yes'. Everyone gasped especially Seeley, he turned to the others, "I'm not doing anything, and it's moving by itself." He assured, making sure he wasn't making it up.

"It's Leah." Angela said, astonished that the board actually worked. She thought it wouldn't work because it was just some board.

Booth seemed to have gained more confidence and straightened up, "Do you know where your sister and the baby is?"

Leah nodded, "Yeah," She moved the dial to 'Yes' again.

"Where are they?" He replied, anxious to get them back and keep them safe. He couldn't safe Leah; he would save them without a doubt.

Leah bit her bottom lip; he couldn't decide whether to tell him now that she had found her sister and her little girl, what if they were safer away from here. That would be the most logical thing, she shook her head. She couldn't risk it, she trusted Seeley, and she did. But, she just didn't trust his work. With a sigh she moved the dial over to 'No'.

"No?" Cam questioned, now confused. Wouldn't Leah want them to find her?

"Wait, why?" Seeley demanded, suddenly getting the feeling that this wasn't Leah. She would have told him.

Leah look conflicted, and started to move the dial across the keyboard letters, "I can't risk their lives Seeley until it's over Seeley, I'm sorry."

Angela read out what the words were saying, "D-a-n-g-e-r-o-u-s, dangerous?" She questioned.

"Why is it dangerous?" Cam asked, concerned.

Angela read out the message again as Leah made it, "k-i-l-l-e-r w-o-r-k-s a-t f-b-i."

"Wait, what?" Hodgins exclaimed, stunned. Booth didn't look any better; he couldn't believe that one of his co-workers would go against the FBI and kill someone, especially Leah.

"Leah please," Seeley begged, "Let us help Alice and your baby. She'll be safe with us and she needs to know what happened."

Leah leaned back in her chair; she honestly didn't know what to do. She didn't doubt that Seeley wouldn't be able to protect them; it was just the matter of making sure both of them stay secret from that person. Leah finally let out a breath of defeat before grabbing onto the dial.

Everyone had been waiting for a couple of minutes while Leah had a conflicted argument with herself; they had all thought that she was gone until the board moved again. Angela read it out, "L-a-u-r-e-n-c-e K-a-n-s-a-s., Laurence, Kansas." She smiled before running to her computer to run a scan with local security systems to find the exact location. She used the facial recognition in her computer to find her.

"Thank you." Seeley whispered, to Leah who nodded even though he couldn't see her.

Angela turned to everyone when a beep came from her computer; she had found footage from near an apartment building, "I've found them!" She called out to everyone, also feeling relieved that the spirit hadn't been lying. Each of them looked at the screen to see Alice who had long brunette hair like her sister coming out of a nearby shop holding a year and a half old child in her on her left side while her other arm help a bag of groceries.

Seeley smiled, relieved "That's her, that's Alice." He confirmed.

Cam turned to Seeley, "Are you going now?"

Booth nodded, "Yeah, Bones do you want to come with?" He asked the silent forensic anthropologist, she had been quieter ever since the ghost mishap.

Brennan nodded, "Ok, Booth." She accepted, she was just finding it hard to believe that ghosts and spirits are real, let alone it was Leah herself.

**3****rd**** Person (No Leah)**

Booth and Brennan walked down the street of Laurence, Kansas. It had taken then near enough a day to get there after staying at a motel for the night. Booth was both anxious and nervous to see his little cousin again; he had messed up so much by staying out of their lives. He didn't know how Alice would react to seeing him.

They started walking across the park when Booth suddenly stopped, Brennan stopped as well wondering why he had. She looked in the direction of where Booth was looking at, it was a small park. But the part he was looking at was on a small picnic blanket on the floor with a small box on it. On there was a teenage girl and a small child, maybe about a year or two old. Booth instantly recognised them as Alice and Leah's baby.

"Alice," He whispered, he was about to walk forward when someone went up to Alice and the baby. It was a girl about her age with a child like her; he would assume that they were friends. He went up to Alice and the baby when the girl left and she had packed up the small picnic in a shoulder bag and started walking towards an apartment building.

"Who are you?" Alice asked resting Rebecca on her left hip, when she opened the door to find two unknown people in agent-like clothing, the two people who had knocked on her door. She let them in with caution and they walked in, taking a good look around the room. She had noticed they looked like cops, she just needed to stay calm and act natural

Booth took a good look at Alice and the baby, they seemed to be healthy, "Alice?" He said, forgetting her question.

Alice gulped, she hadn't told anyone her old name, she calmly say possible told him "I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong girl. I'm Janie Singer, this is Aaleyah my daughter."

"You're lying." Brennan said bluntly, "You're name is Alice and the baby is your sister name is Leah and the child your holding is your sister's baby Rebecca."

Alice's breath caught in her throat, they looked like FBI, and this was something she had to avoid. She needed to get away, "You're wrong, ok. My name is Janie Singer my sister's name is Mary Singer, she's traveling and this is my baby Aaleyah Singer. Now, I think you should go." She was about to open the front door again while she held Rebecca close to her but stopped dead when Booth said something that froze her.

Booth realised she didn't recognise him, who would after over 3-4 years. "Leah told us where you were, Alice."

Alice turned around with a deadly look in her eye, "What did you do to her?" She demanded, this must have been the reason why her sister was missing. She had been trying to get a hold of her for months but when her phone rang she only heard of a man that left them years ago. She still didn't know how he had gotten that number, only Leah knew that.

"Alice," Booth said softly, "It's me Seeley I work with the FBI, I solve murders." He showed her his badge

Alice's jaw clenched when he mentioned FBI which both Booth and Brennan saw, "Why are you here?" Holding Rebecca closer to her. She had a bad feeling running around in her gut about the why.

"We found your sister," Brennan said to her, "I'm sorry." She tried her hardest to be sympathetic.

Alice looked at her for a moment before turning to Seeley, tears started to fill her eyes, "What does she mean?"

Booth looked down for a moment; he didn't want to tell her that her own sister was dead, "I'm sorry. Leah's body was found in one of DC's provincial parks, face recognition and dentals confirmed the identity." Alice turned from them, tears starting to run down her face. She put Rebecca down by her toys.

"I've determined that she died almost 11 months ago," Brennan continued to tell her.

"She never got away from him, just like Daniel." Alice whispered to herself, currently not caring about whether they heard it. But they did.

"Who, Alice? Do you know someone who wanted to hurt Leah? Who's Daniel?" Booth asked, needing to know.

Alice ignored his question, she couldn't tell. He had to find the evidence, Leah had only given her a description of what the man looked like that was after them, she had never seen him in person, "Did she get a quick death?" She hoped so much that is was, rather than a long painful one. "Was it painless?" She looked up at their faces; especially Seeley's and immediately knew the answer. "She was tortured wasn't she?" She said, even though it was true. She put a shaky hand over her mouth and turned from them. Alice looked at the small photo frame that held her and Leah inside it.

"Alice, we need to know who did this. Give us a name, please. I can find the killer and put him behind bars" Booth pleaded. He saw that she was a minute from breaking down.

"I don't trust you." Alice bit out through clenched teeth and let out a harsh laugh, she saw his face drop when she turned, "You left and you never once thought about how we were doing." She saw a guilty look on his face but still continued, "When we found out you work for the FBI we didn't think about you ever again, not after what we saw. Leah protected me as much as she could but I still saw pretty much everything except his face." She swallowed her tears; she glanced over to Rebecca, "You want to find the killer?" She questioned which got a nod from both Booth and Brennan, "Then look deeper!" She demanded, "Follow the clues Leah left for you, because she made them so only you can answer them. Now get out!"

Brennan spoke up, "You should come with us, and it'll be safer."

Alice shook her head, "Me and Rebecca are dead the minute I walk into DC, he has cameras and people everywhere. Now I said get out!" She said the last part more forcefully.

Booth looked hesitant, he didn't want to leave Alice there but Brennan gave him a look that said 'She won't listen', he sighed and left the apartment after glancing once more at Alice and baby Rebecca. He felt more determined than ever to find Leah's killer and put him behind bars, he felt so much regret and hurt that they didn't trust him because he left them and now works for the FBI. He doesn't want to believe the FBI is involved but if they are, he won't stop until he finds out everything.

As soon as the door closed Alice burst into tears and sobs that filled the room, picking up Rebecca and holding her close to her chest like she was the only thing in the room.


	9. New suprises and more clues to work out

**Bones Fanifc | Ghost in the Moonlight | New surprises and more clues to find**

Booth flopped onto Angela's sofa feeling completely depressed; he hadn't been able to bring Alice with him. He really didn't know what to do; he didn't even know what Leah clue is meant.

"What do you think the clue meant?" Cam asked, everyone was sitting around again. They knew everything from Leah's bones but they needed to find this information that Leah had hidden. There was no trace to find the killer and they don't even know where she had actually died until Hodgins environment results come back in a couple of hours. If they found nothing with Hodgins work then and Booth couldn't figure out the clue then the case would go cold.

Brennan remembered something that Alice had told them, "Alice said some things before we left," Everyone turned to her, including Booth curious, "Booth," She turned to him, "Remember. She said to look deeper, about the FBI and about the clue."

"What about the clues?" Angela asked.

Booth remembered what she had said, "Alice said that Leah had made sure only I knew how to answer."

"So, you should know the answers," Hodgins repeated, "That would have kept whatever she found, safe from the person who killed her. She made it harder for the murdered to find."

Booth sighed frustrated, "But I have no idea what 'The Ladybird contains the treasure' means." He snapped, "It's just a bunch of gibberish."

Cam thought for a moment, "Booth think," She demanded, making everyone look at her, "Think hard, Alice said only you would know the answer. Which means it would be something that stayed between you and her. Anything about a ladybird?" She questioned, "Maybe something from her childhood."

Booth shook his head in defeat, "I don't know, honestly. I need to go back to my office and look up some stuff." He excused himself and left the room. Everyone eventually went to their own directions.

Booth leaned back in his office chair; his mind was working on overdrive trying to figure out the clue Leah had left for him. Why couldn't she have made it easier, she knew he wasn't that smart except when it came to crime? He still couldn't get tit through his head that someone at the FBI, one of his own colleges that protect the US could be the one who killed his cousin.

There was a knock on the door that made him look up, "Come in." Booth called out towards the door.

An older man came in, "Agent Booth." The man greeted, he was Booth's boss but someone Booth got along with fine.

"Simmons," Booth greeted with a nod, "What is it?"

Simmons placed his hands in his suit pockets, "You haven't been updating on the homicide victim you found last wheel, is there a problem with that."

Booth opened his mouth like a fish slightly before replying, "We haven't found much, and the Jeffersonian are still working on it."

"But you found the identity already, haven't you?" He questioned back, "You went to an empty house of a murdered couple from about over a year back." Booth said nothing, "Do you want to lose your job Agent Booth for concealing information about a homicide?"

Booth looked down slightly, knowing he'd have to say now otherwise he was off his cousins case, "The victim's name is Leah Ann Mayland, 19 years old. She was found in the local DC provincial park by a morgue assistant and a construction builder. She was killed by two G.S.W to the chest and there were extensive wounds that consist with her being tortured before her death. That's pretty much all we have at the moment, we went to the house of her parents after finding out they had died and found nothing to suggest who her murderer was."

"What about other family? Siblings?" Simmons asked, crossing his arms across his chest, "Maybe they know something?

Booth nodded, "Yes, a little sister and daughter. I've spoken to the sister already and she knows nothing."

"Have you found the father to the baby?"

Booth shook his head, forgetting about that completely. Now knowing what to do next, "No, I'll get on that now."

Simmons nodded, "Make sure you update with me when you find something." He left the room and Booth slumped in his chair.

**3****RD**** PERSON (WITH LEAH)**

Leah sat on the park bench, watching over her sister and her little girl playing in the park again. It was all she could really do; she was just a lousy ghost who can only just move items.

She wondered what would happen to her when her murder was solved, would she get to go to heaven? She wanted to stay and look after her sister and her baby but let's face it, she was dead. She didn't want to be alone on the other and be miserable.

She closed her eyes, pretending to feel the heat from the sun but she just stayed warm like she had done the moment she woke up as a ghost. Suddenly a heavy gasp from behind her making her snap her eyes open. "Leah?"

Her mouth dropped and her heart sped up remembering that voice, she turned around and met someone she hadn't seen since he died in her arms. The guy was about 19 years old, the same as her age with hair a darker shade of brown to her own with cute doe eyes and he wore black boy jeans with a white long sleeved t-shirt that was a bit lose on him, "Daniel?" She choked out.

**Note: So, as you can probably tell this chapter is VERY short but hopefully the next one will be around 2,000 words like the other ones. I felt like I just had to leave you guys with a cliff-hanger right now. Please review, follow and fav. I've heard some great review on how well the story is doing and I'm completely happy about it. For those people who are reading my Doctor who story, 'Hello, my love.' I am currently finishing the next chapter now, well after I upload this chapter anyway. I'm thinking the chapter will be up in maybe 3 hours, I think that will be enough time to finish the chapter.**

**Oh, think of Daniel as the actor 'Josh Hutchinson', I'll write it in the next chapter for a note as well to make sure everyone know but I'm basing a similar look to him and if you look at the cover of this book, 'Ally' from Austin and Ally is playing Leah and 'Lily Collins' the actress plays Alice.**


	10. Your here?

**So, just a quick note. I will be completing this chapter tonight and tomorrow when I have a spare/lunch at school; I'll try and finish the last part to 'Hello, my love. Honestly, real life got in the way of completing that episode and I'm still just over half-way through the chapter. 'I'm up to 8000+ words so far! This is why it's taking so long, I tend to only write about 3000-5000 words a day and expand the date of when it's finished. I'm sorry for the people who are into that story, I'm not exactly one of those people who can continue to write a 15,000 word episode in one day, I'd mostly get writers block and lose interest Farley quickly if I tried.**

**Character actor/Actress look-alike:**

**Leah**** Laura Marano**

**Alice**** Lily Collins**

**Daniel Josh Hutchinson**

**Bones Fanfic |Ghost in the Moonlight | Your here?**

"Daniel?" Leah choked out, she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her, and he looked exactly like he did days before he died in her arms.

He smiled at her, almost shyly as his hands were in his jean pockets, "Hey,"

Leah finally shook herself from shock and jumped into his arms, he instantly wrapped his muscled arms around her body. His face was buried in her neck and both of them cried in relief of finding each other. Each of them has been on the other side all alone and they didn't know why they were able to see each other now but they didn't care at the moment, they were both too busy relishing in the enjoyment of finally not being all alone where no one could hear your screams.

When they finally pulled back they both wore beaming smiles of relief.

"I missed you so much." Leah told him with a watery smile. For the first time in a couple of days she's happy for the moment, she knew it wouldn't last though. Mostly because of the fact that they were dead.

Daniel nodded, feeling just as emotional. He had felt a tug a couple of days back, feeling something familiar and it wasn't until now he knew what it was, he had followed Alice and Rebecca the whole time. He hadn't found out Leah was truly missing until he noticed Alice had tried to call her almost a hundred times a day. He didn't even know where to look, he had gone to see how his older brother was doing for a couple of days and the last time he had seen Leah was when she was planning to go see her Cousin Seeley about everything they had seen, give him everything they had found out on the person who had killed both himself and her family. But now, it seems like she was never lost at all but stuck just like him.

An hour later they hand walked in silence holding hands to sit by a river; they sat on one of the barriers that separate the water from the pavement which was the small brick wall that stopped little kids from trying to jump in.

They sat there facing each other, each of them played with their partners hand wondering what to speak about. For both of them it's been over a year since they had truly seen each other, Daniel had died just months before Leah did.

"How long have you been here?" Daniel asked, finally breaking the silence. He silently hoped that it wasn't long that she's had to endure the torment like he had; maybe they would be able to stay with each other now. Fulfil their unfinished business together and with luck they could move on to heaven, if there was such a thing.

Leah sniffed, finally controlling her emotions. "A couple weeks, I think." She told him, "It looks like I woke up when my body was being examined." She looked up, remembering everything she had found out within the first few days about her own murder and how she felt when she found out that the bones in the lab were hers. She looked away to the side so she couldn't look him in the face while she explained, "I didn't even know I was dead until everyone at the Jeffersonian that was in charge of finding out what happened to me mentioned all the wounds." A tear fell down her face and he used his thumb to rub it away, "I started to get flashes and all the pain came running back."

Daniel nodded, understanding. It was the same thing that happened to him, except the people finding his body part. He knew that Leah had given him a nice burial, he had no official family left and he probably would have been disposed of if his body was found by the person they were running from. There was his older brother, but he doesn't even come around anymore and ever since he got out of high school he'd only come about once a year if begged. Daniel had wanted to keep him out of it, even though they had never really got along most of the time when they got older. "I came back a couple of weeks before you went missing." He admitted, he shook his head, "I didn't even find hear about you going missing until your sister tried calling your phone hundreds of time. I tried to find you but I had no idea where you were." He looked up at her, "He got you didn't he?"

Leah nodded, "Yeah," She choked in another sob, "He came the night me and Alice were supposed to slip up for a couple of days, I gave her a head start and said I would keep him away from her long enough for her to get away with Rebecca. She would travel west to the next town on our list and I would have gone to see Seeley the next day," She let out a sarcastic laugh, "That went well, huh? I had to die just to get Seeley interested in him."

For hours they just talked and talked, it was just them and nothing would have interrupted them because no one even could. Each of them had shared their stories; Daniel's were mostly of what it was like on the other side and seeing his older brother again. For Leah it was telling him stories about Alice and Rebecca when he wasn't there but she also mentioned everything that had happened since she had woken up in the lab. During that time they had sat just holding each other on the wall, watching at the sun had set and risen above the city. They felt like they were the only people in the world and everything just fell away.

**3****rd**** Person (No Leah + Daniel)**

Booth walked into the lab the next morning, determined to find out about this secret boyfriend of Leah's that he knew nothing about.

He went into Angela's office and saw she was on the computer; he had no idea what she was doing though and he still had no clue about what 'The Ladybird' meant. He had stayed up most of the night, tossing and turning trying to figure it out but nothing was coming up in his mind.

"Angela?" He called out, gaining her full attention. "I need you to run a facial recognition, for this guy." He gave her the photo he had taken from Leah's room the other day. It was the picture that had 'Daniel' wrapping his arms around Leah and smiling down at the baby girl with her.

"Awww," Angela couldn't help but comment, "They are so cute." She whispered to herself, knowing that if none of this had happened to Leah's family and possibly this Daniel then they would have been the perfect family in a couple of years down the road, even despite being teenagers at the time.

Booth nodded, she was right through but it would never be like that again. Rebecca would probably be an orphan even with Alice taking care of her; she would have lost both her mom and dad if what Alice was saying about Daniel was true. That her suspicion that he was also dead was true, he needed to make sure. Part of him was hoping that this Daniel had just skipped away from them and left them to deal with it, but the picture told him different. The picture told him that this kid loved Leah and would have been a great father to Rebecca, it told him that this boy would have jumped in front of a bullet for them, that was true love and it was unbreakable. "I think his name is Daniel, at least that's was I got from Alice if we're talking about the right boy here."

Angela nodded and scanned the picture; it only took a couple of minute for the computer to ping telling her that something had been found. She looked it over and sighed in sadness, "Oh," Her shoulders were slumped.

"What is it?" Booth asked, not liking the expression that Angela wore. She only wore it when something was truly bad.

Angela glanced up at him, "There's a Daniel Morrison, age 19. The same year as Leah was, graduated the same year too and he lives just houses away from Leah did." Her face then turned to sadness once again, "He's missing, Booth." She stated.

"Someone filed a missing report?" He questioned, wondering if this person had noticed anything about Daniel and Leah the days before the disappearance.

Angela nodded, reading from the screen, "It was his older brother. He had called home several times and never got an answer, which he found strange because they always answered their phones. Apparently he found his parents bodies lying on the floor with two bullet holes in their chests. Daniel disappeared the same time as Leah." She looked at the date of deaths, "Both Leah's parents and Daniel's were killed in the same hour by the looks of it, and it was like someone was trying to send a message to them."

"So he's another victim." Booth summarized, remembering how Leah's parents were killed. They too, had been shot in the heart twice with what seemed to be the same calibre.

"Booth," Angela said, getting his attention, "I don't exactly want to jump to conclusions, especially this one but if Alice said that Leah had told her that Daniel wasn't coming back then maybe-"

"Maybe he never made it either and Leah hid his body or buried it herself." Booth muttered, if that had happened he had no idea how they were going to find his body, it could be anywhere. He ran a tired hand over his face.

Angela looked at him in concern, his years were starting to show, "You okay?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No," He admitted, "I have no idea what Leah had gotten herself into and I feel like the girl I knew a couple of years ago is just a stranger now."

"Maybe you could ask Leah's ghost," Angela suggested with a shrug of her shoulder. He looked at her slightly confused, "You said it yourself Booth, you have no idea what the next clue is and we have no idea where Daniel's body is. Maybe her ghost could tell us."

Booth sighed, it was a good idea. If it would actually work again, "Maybe," He told her, "But I need to interrogate the brother as well before that happens." With that he left the office to go collect Daniel's brother.

**FBI**

Booth sat across the table from Matthew Morrison, the older brother of Daniel Morrison. He leant forwards on his elbows, "Can you explain to me, everything that happened the days leading up to your parents being found dead and your little brother being posted as missing."

Matthew nodded, even though he wasn't close to his family he still needed to know what had happened. He had even gone to extreme lengths to look for his little brother, he hadn't even stopped, "I don't talk to my family much," He admitted, they would find out eventually anyway, "I would hardly ever come home unless they begged me but I got a phone call the day I left to go see them, I just knew something had happened."

"What do you mean?" Booth narrowed his eyes; he hadn't said anything to the police. Matthew took out his mobile phone, he had kept his brothers message the whole time so he slid it over to Booth. Booth picked it up, "Why are you giving me this?"

Matthew pointed at it in sadness, "My little brother, he left a message on it the day before I reported him missing. It was the first time he had called me since I was told that he had a daughter." He smiled slightly, "He sent me a picture of her and she was beautiful, I went down there a couple of days after to see my niece before I came back." He nodded toward the phone silently telling him to play it.

Booth pressed the play button on the phone and Daniel's voice came out of the speaker, "Matt, it's me Daniel. I know we haven't spoken in a while, since Rebecca's birth actually but I just needed to hear your voice. I can't tell you anything but I just wanted to let you know that I love you, even if we've never been close since we were little I just needed you to know that." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Me and Leah saw something Matt, something bad and now we have a target on our back and we needed to get out of dodge. He's already done something to us that we saw for ourselves, something I'm sure you'll see if you come down to the house. Listen, he won't come after you and I don't think he ever will, I told him you were dead and Leah falsified your records. I'm sorry but it was the only way to keep you safe, just keep your head down and don't bring any attention to yourself." Booth and Matthew heard a sniff on the other side, "This will probably be the last time you hear my voice so I'm sorry, bye." The call ended there.

"Do you know who was after them?" Booth asked, looking over at Matthew who was still looking at the phone hoping for his little brothers voice to be real.

"No." Matthew shook his head, he never could have figured it out, "I tried to find out but there was nothing. My brother was a quarterback and Leah was a school nerd, they didn't get into bad business," He still found it hard to believe, he shrugged honestly not having an answer to give, "Whatever it was, they must have stumbled upon it, the never would have been stupid to risk their loved one's lives especially with baby Rebecca just being born."

Booth looked him over, as if trying to sense if he was lying or not but he could see that Daniel's brother honestly knew nothing. With a sighed he nodded, "Thank you for your time, you're free to go," He held up the phone, "I'll have to keep the phone though and give it to the lab and see if they can find anything."

Matthew nodded, "If there's anything I can do-"

"-I'll let you know." Booth finished off his sentence. Mathew nodded and walked out leaving a stumped Booth wondering what to do next.

**BOOTH APARTMENT**

Booth had grabbed the spirit board from Hodgins on his way home from the FBI; he had spent all day trying to find something that was useful and something that would help him to find actual help to catch the killer.

After grabbing a glass of milk and chugging it down he set up the board on his small table, after taking a deep breath he placed his hands on the board, "Leah?" He called out, feeling a little more stupid than before. "Daniel?" He even tried

Across town Leah felt a pull on her body while she was still wrapped in Daniel's arms. Suddenly, Daniel felt the same thing which caused both of them to look at each other in question. "What is that?" Daniel asked.

Leah remembered when Seeley had tried to contact her before about the location of where her little sister and daughter were, "I think someone's calling us." She told him, she seemed to look as shocked as he did, "Seeley called me a couple of days ago asking about Alice and Rebeca, he needed to talk to her and I was the only one to know where she was."

"Should we go?" Daniel questioned, not really wanting to go just yet.

Leah sighed and rested her head on his chest, "Yeah, it might be Seeley again. He must know about you now as he's trying to call you too." Daniel nodded and they both closed their eyes, directing them towards the pull.

They landed hand in hand in Seeley's apartment; they saw him sitting by a small table where a spirit board was. "Leah?" He called out again, feeling it was hopeless, "Please tell me you're here, I need to ask something."

Leah looked back at Daniel who nodded at her encouragingly; she walked forwards and moved the dial to, 'Yes'. She saw Seeley smile at that.

Seeley nodded and started to explain, "Okay, so I looked up Daniel. He supposed to be missing but when I went to see you sister she said that he wasn't coming back. Is he dead too?" He dreaded to ask.

Leah sighed and rubbed Daniel's hand in comfort, she moved the dial again towards the 'Yes'.

Booth let the sadness fill his face, knowing that he had to now ask where his body was so he could let Daniel's brother know what had happened. "I need to know where you buried him, Leah." He confessed, "If the same guy, who killed you, killed Daniel too. There might be something on his body that we could use to find the killer."

Leah looked back at Daniel as if wanting confirmation on whether to tell her cousin or not, but he nodded telling her it was ok. Leah moved the dial around the keyboard and Seeley spelled it out, while figuring out what it was saying, "38°56'06.9"N 77°07'09.8"W"

Seeley nodded, "I'll find out who did this to you both, Leah." He promised, writing down the coordinates as she had told him. Leah and Daniel disappeared hand in hand leaving Booth to run toward the phone to call the Jeffersonian.

**Note: So, I am going to stop it there. I hope you guys like the new update and I am literally dead tired right now finishing this note. Hopefully I'll be able to finish 'Hello, my love's new chapter tomorrow, if not it'll be Tuesday night. I'm not going to promise anything anymore because I can never seem to keep it when it comes to writing new chapters. Review, Fav and follow ect. You know the drill…**


	11. Daniel's body and the clue revealed

**No Leah or Daniel at all in this chapter…**

**Bones Fanfic | Ghost in the Moonlight | Daniel's body and the clue revealed**

The next morning Booth walked into the Jeffersonian, last night when Leah had told him about where Daniel's body was, he immediately told Angela and asked her to find out where he was. She said she would only do it if he had gotten some sleep, which he did. About 3 hours any way, now it was the morning and he wanted to move things along. Before he had come though he had to go for a debrief with his director again, he never told him about where Daniel's body was or how he found a lead but if he was going to keep his job he needed to have told him something to get the guy off his back.

He walked into Angela's room and saw everyone was there, "Angela, what have you got?" He asked, looking to the artist.

Angela smiled, "I've found the location which was the one Leah's ghost gave you." She used her iPad to click in the co-ordinates. On the large screen the coordinates pinpointed in the middle of a small forest but by a river. "Here it is." She looked to Booth, "She buried him in the forest by a river, Booth." She said softly.

Booth started at it for a moment before nodding, he sighed. "We're gonna have to report everything as soon as we found his body, my boss is starting to get testy."

Hodgins raised an eyebrow, "You sure about that, Booth?" Didn't Leah's ghost tell him not too? "Right now, you can't really trust anyone in that building according to Leah and Alice. It also sounds like you're on a short straw when it comes to Alice anyway; they stopped trusting you because you worked for Leah and Daniel's killers."

Booth shrugged, he didn't know what to do. He was listening to a ghost that he was hoping to be Leah; some part of him was thinking all of them are crazy. "I don't know Hodgins," He snapped and shook his head, "But we have to figure this out quickly, I don't want to accuse a cop unless I have to or there's at least proof."

Brennan nodded, "Then we'll find Daniel Morrison's bones and find evidence to put this guy away like we always do." She was more than positive that they would put this bastard away behind bars; it was just another case but more personal to some of her team.

Hours later Booth, Brennan, Cam and Hodgins were walking through the forest, following the direction towards the point of origin. Finally they had reached the small river that Angela was talking about, Cam turned to the others after looking at the GPS telling them where they were, "He should be buried around here if Leah was right, look for any sign of a burial." Each of them nodded and went in different areas.

Brennan walked along tree line, looking for anything that would look like a year old burial or if there even any signs of someone being there. Suddenly, she came up to a spot in between two trees. She stopped when she saw something in the grass; she crouched down to get as closer look. There were two small framed pictures lying on the floor with a necklace. She instantly put on her gloves and picked them up. The picture that caught her eye though was of Leah and Daniel in each other's arms. "Booth!" She shouted loudly, "Cam! Hodgins!"

She heard feet coming from behind her, "Bones, you found something?" Booth questioned, hope in his eyes.

Brennan nodded, standing up from her crouch. She passed the photos to him once he had put on his gloves. She also gave him the necklace, it had Rebeca's name engraved on it.

"Leah." Booth whispered looking at the picture of her and Daniel. This was definitely the right place. He looked down at the other picture and frowned, it was of Leah when she was a little girl about 6 years old. She was standing by a tire swing but below a tree house. He remembered making that treehouse with her, only he and her knew about where it was so it could say private, their little hideaway. He looked at the picture and noticed someone in the corner, the door of the treehouse; it had a small ladybird painted on it.

"Booth, what is it?" Cam asked, noticing a confused look come onto Seeley's face.

Booth ignored her and his eyes widen in disbelief, "No way!" He exclaimed, everything suddenly fit. 'The ladybird holds the treasure', Leah's clue, the one that was only meant for him to figure out. That's why, the ladybird was the treehouse from her childhood, and the evidence was in the treehouse. No one would have been able to get it because it was hidden and only he and Leah knew it.

Booth suddenly started to laugh, causing Brennan, Cam and Hodgins to look at him in concern thinking he's finally broke. "Booth!" Brennan exclaimed, feeling a little shocked at how he was acting.

"I know what the clue mean!" Booth cried, in relief. Everyone's eyes widen, he turned to the three people in front of him, "I can't believe I forgot about it! She always called it 'The Ladybird Treehouse and only the two of knew about it."

Cam smiled, relieved, "Okay, first we'll take Daniel's body back to the lab," She turned to Seeley, "Then you can go find that evidence Leah hid." Booth looked a little disappointed because he wanted to go straight there and made sure he kept it safe.

Later on they had finally gotten back to the lab, they had to get people to pack up the body though and take it back to the lab. Booth had collected Angela to come with him this time, to see the treehouse and get the evidence. Brennan, Hodgins, Cam and the interns were working on Daniel's body to try and find evidence.

The two of them arrived at a part of forest he owned, he bought it when he was training to be a sniper, her would come out here and practice. He would bring Leah out here on the weekends until they started to get distant.

Angela however frowned, "Why are we here?" She asked as they had arrived by a forest; shouldn't a treehouse be in the backyard of a house?

Booth smiled, "It's where we built the treehouse." He started to walk in the direction while Angela ran beside him to catch up. They had walked for about five minutes before Angela started to ask questions.

"How long has it been here?" She questioned, feeling curious that she was going to learn something from both Booth's and Leah's past.

Booth smiled, "Since she was 6, I built it while she helped. It took a couple of weeks. This treehouse was something that only me and her shared," He shook his head, "I still can't believe I forgot about it."

Angela shrugged, "It's been a while booth, but hey!" She exclaimed while shrugging her shoulders, "You worked it out though so that's a plus." There was silence until Booth stopped. Angela turned to him confused, "Why have you stopped."

Booth just pointed to behind her, she turned and saw the treehouse from the picture. "Wow." Angela whispered, "That's amazing, Booth." The treehouse had a red roof with brown sides, there was slight water damage but still looked like it was going strong for its age.

"I know." Booth murmured sadly, before heading up the ladder into the little house. There were still things lying around, things had moved but everything was tidy. Both Angela and Booth moved around looking for anything that would look like a place to hide evidence.

Angela looked to the side of her and her eyes turned sharply to a silver tin box that was big enough for papers to be hid in. "Booth!" She called over to him, making him come over to her. She pointed at the box, "Do you remember that, when you last came here with her?"

Booth frowned and shook his head, "No." They looked at each other, suddenly knowing that this was the evidence they were looking for. Booth crouch down and opened the box easily, Leah had left no lock on it.

"Oh, my." Angela gasped; inside the box were dozen of pictures, receipts, invoices and small laptop with a memory stick. She picked a couple of pictures up and looked at them closely, it was of one man in particular but there were others around him. It looked like money was being handed over. She frowned, nudging Booth. She had seen two of them before, Ramon Ortez, "Booth," She pointed the two men out.

Booth's eyes widen when he saw the picture, Ramon Ortez. He remembered that guy from when he put out a hit on Bones, but the thing that made him nearly lose his breath was the guy giving over what looked like drugs. He knew that man, Director Simmons.

Angela looked over to see Booth completely white, like he had seen a ghost, "Booth?" She questioned, starting to get worried.

Booth's mouth opened like a fish as he glanced over at her, "Oh, god." He gasped; he had told Simmon's pretty much everything about this case except the few details. But the thing that struck him like a hammer was the fact that he told the Director that he had actually seen Alice. Anyone knew that a cop could easily follow someone steps to find what they were looking for, and Alice was the only one who would remotely know where the evidence was. He turned to Angela, his eyes looking frantic, "Alice…" He whispered, feeling complete horror and dread fill him.


	12. Where is Alice?

**So, there isn't much left of this book I don't think. About 2-3 chapter left I think, I'm not a hundred percent sure because I put in whatever my brain thinks of or if I get some inspiration. Just for note Alice and Daniel might not make another appearance until the very end just think of them hanging out with each other, lol.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**Bones Fanfic | Ghost in the Moonlight | Where is Alice?**

As soon as Booth had realised that his only living little cousin could be in danger, Angela had helped him to gather everything they could so they could get it back to the Jeffersonian safe. Booth had dropped Angela off at the lab and sped quickly towards the apartment in Jericho where Alice was staying with Rebecca.

He had tried to call the number that Leah had left again and again but Alice didn't pick up, he was hoping that she was just ignoring him rather than the other option. The one he never wanted to think about. Leah told him not to tell the FBI, she said there was someone there that had started this whole thing and all the deaths were caused by that man. 'It's my fault' Booth thought, clutching the wheel tightly in grief and anger directed at himself.

An hour later he had finally arrived at the apartment, he ran all the way up the stairway to the correct floor, taking double steps to quicken his commute. He rushed down to apartment that Alice was renting with Rebecca. He lifted his hand to knock the door but something caught his eye, the door was already opened slightly. The door was busted in; Boot's eyes widen and immediately got out his gun from his holster pointing it in front of him as he slowly opened the door fully.

Booth walked in and instantly took notice of the state of the apartment, things were everywhere like there had been a fight that went down. "Alice!" He yelled, "Rebecca!" He called out for Rebecca even though she probably wouldn't answer he hoped that he would hear a little girl. But he got nothing just silence. He turned his head to the side and looked closer to the floor when he saw something red staining it. He bent down and touched it with his fingertips, looking at it closer he could identify it was indeed blood. The breath in his lung felt staggered, there was no Alice and no Rebecca; they were gone and there was a stain of blood on the floor.

Booth reached into his pocket and got out his phone, he dialed Cam, "Seeley, what is it? Angela's freaking out, what's happening?" Cam asked, concerned when she picked up the phone.

Booth was breathing heaving, still recovering from running fast and his system low on sleep, "They're gone Cam," He blubbered, "Alice and Rebecca, there's blood and the apartments wrecked. He has them."

Cam seemed to suck in a breath, probably in shock, "We'll work on it, and well find them. Both Leah and Daniel's bodies show that they were killed about 36 hours after capture if the timelines are right. I'll send the teams there and I'll make sure Simmons has nothing to do with it but I'll get some agents sent there."

Booth nodded, fighting tears, "He wouldn't be at the FBI building right now, and he'll be doing what he did to Leah and Daniel." He sniffed, "Cam, we have to find them. I can't lose any more family, not like this." He whispered.

Cam nodded on the other end, "I know Booth, I'll get everyone trying to find a location of where he took Leah and Daniel, which is where he'll most likely have taken Alice and Rebecca."

"Hurry." Booth demanded before closing his flip phone. He ran a hand over his face but stopped when he heard a creaking noise. His head snapped up and his gun was up, he walked around the room to find where the creaking was. In the Kitchen he found that it was coming from a lower cupboard, he frowned wondering what it could be. He lowered his gun slightly before touching the door handle. With one twist he opened it.

When Booth opened the cupboard he let out a breath of relief, and quickly put away him gun. In the cupboard was a small girl with short dark brown hair tied in a small pony tail behind her head. A brown and pink polka dot blanket was wrapped around her and she was curled into it, with tears running down her face. The girl look about a year and a half year old and it was the same girl Booth had seen when he was last at the apartment, Leah's daughter. Rebecca.

"Rebecca." Booth whispered, gently crouching down to her height. She looked scared, the only thing Booth could think of was that Alice had hid her in the cupboard and told her to be quiet. Something like Leah had done for her, she protected Rebecca. The little girl looked up to him, clutching the blanket more as if he were a threat, "It's okay," He said to her softly, seeing how scared she was, "You're okay." He brought his arms out and waited for her to let him lift her.

Rebecca looked like she was thinking about it, smart for such a small age but finally she gave in a jumped into Booth's arm, he brought her in to his chest as she sobbed. He rubbed the back of her head, cooing her to calm down and that she was safe now.

Later on the Jeffersonian team had arrived with a couple of agents and did their usual things at a crime scene. Booth stood outside with a paramedic who checked Rebecca out for any injuries. Cam came over to Booth, seeing that Rebecca had fallen asleep in his arm, her head laying itself on his shoulder. Booth had left the blanket over her which she continued to snuggle again.

When Angela had come back with the evidence criminating Director Simmons they had immediately checked everything out to see if it was true and they had even looked at all the cameras near Alice's apartment. They had found footage of him holding Alice bridal style and putting her into his black FBI issued vehicle. Everything was secretly directed to the FBI even everything Leah had found on her own with Daniel. Everyone was out to get Simmons now, everywhere was on the lookout.

"Seeley, do you need a ride back to the Jeffersonian?" She asked knowing that he would want to. "I still have a car seat in my car after babysitting the next door neighbour's baby."

Booth nodded, he was going to find Alice and Simmons in jail for good. Hours later everyone had gathered in Angela's room once again, Booth didn't let go of sleeping Rebecca afraid that she would go missing when his back was turned.

"I've determined that both Leah body was stored in a meat freezer," Booth flinched slightly at hearing that but thankfully no one seemed to notice, "Daniel's body was buried maybe a day or two after he was killed."

Cam spoke up, "Meaning that he probably died in Leah's arms if she were the one who buried in him the forest." She turned to Hodgins, "Hodgins, do you know where they were, um, tortured?" She hesitated to ask knowing Seeley was in the same room.

"Um," Hodgins glanced at Booth slightly, feeling like he would threaten to shoot him, "The particulates give me a location, but not a specific one." He typed into Angela's map and brought up the small area he had narrowed it down to, there were many old empty factories and small buildings scattered around. "A couple of them could be holding a meat storage unit."

Booth narrowed his eyes at the map, "He would have chosen an empty one, and somewhere he could keep everything out of sight and hearing range."

Hodgins frowned for a moment, trying to think of everything else he had found. "Oh!" He exclaimed his eyes now wide; he remembered that he had found a few cells of mad cow disease still left on to knife markings in both Leah and Daniel's skin. He turned to Angela, "Angi, is there any way to find out which of those factories shut down because of a mad cow disease. I found it on the blade markings."

Angela instantly nodded and started to type into her computer, she ran a scan of all the different factories and one of them popped up. One that was slightly to the side and covered in rustic marking, it had shut down back in the 60's. She smiled, looking back at everyone, "I found it."

Booth eyes widen and turned to Cam, "Cam, take Rebecca." She nodded and quickly took the little girl out of his arms; Rebecca snuggled into Cam's shoulder now.

Booth got out his phone as he rushed out of the room, Brennan following close behind. He called the FBI, "This is Special Agent Seeley Booth. I need a team to 345 Reovik Street, it's a factory. Director Simmons is holding Alice Mayland hostage. I'll be there shortly." The two of them ran to his car in a fast run.

Within 10 minutes they had arrived outside the factory, Brennan had pointed out the FBI black car that was hidden under a worn cream sheet. Booth had met with the agents that had also arrived, waiting for his orders. Each of them, including Booth had put on a bullet proof vest and loaded their guns. Even with a small fight Brennan had reluctantly stayed outside as they went in.

By the end of the night Simmons was in custody and the evidence was piling up on his, but they also had enough evidence to put away Ramon Ortez, the gangbanger that the FBI have been wanting to put away from years. Alice was in hospital with several cuts on her skin but luckily they had got there before the torture had really begun.

Now, Booth was sitting on a chair in Alice's hospital room while she slept. Holding Rebecca to his chest, she seemed to have slept through the whole thing.

**Note: Okay, you might hate me because of how this ending went. I think I'll have the next chapter as the last one. I'm honestly starting to lose interest in this story so I'm trying to get it done so I can work on my two other Doctor Who stories. I really didn't know how to do the arresting scene either, so this chapter isn't really much but the bad guy is caught, YEY!**


	13. Ghostly Visits and Moving On

**I did a lot better than I thought I would in this story which I am completely happy about, I was able to steal my brothers laptop this morning (He's asleep, lol) **

**Bones Fanfic | Ghost in the Moonlight | Ghostly Visits and Moving On**

**Daniel (3****rd**** Person)**

They were nearly there, both of them could feel the pull towards the light and they didn't have much time left till they were gone. Both Leah and Daniel had finished their unfinished business, for Leah it was putting the bastard who killed her and Daniel away into prison, while making sure both her sister and daughter were safe. Thankfully, they were since Seeley had actually offered to take the both of them in once they were out of the hospital.

Alice was a little skeptic at the idea but Seeley was truly the only family besides Rebecca she had left, so she had to jump at the chance but it would also give her a chance to start college once she had raised enough money to add to whatever she had already made while on the run. Alice wanted to become a forensic anthropologist, it was something she had started to get interested in when she was 16 and lucky for her Dr. Brennan had found out, who told the younger girl that if she needed any help with the work she'd be more than happy to do so. Alice was a bright young girl with a huge future ahead of her.

Yesterday, a woman had gone to Leah and Daniel. They were completely shocked not just by the fact that the woman could actually see them but she knew their full names. The woman had shoulder-length hair that had long layers between it, she wore a long black skirt that reached to the middle of her lower leg and wore a white knitted jumper, which would have been something Leah would have worn on a lazy day.

The woman, Christine had told both Leah and Daniel that they were able to say one last goodbye to their remaining family. But, for Leah, Christine wanted her to see someone else as well while she was making her ghostly visits, that someone was family to Christine. Her daughter, Dr Temperance Brennan. Christine had given Leah a message to give to her daughter but to also pass along one for her husband Max, she knew it was the only way for her daughter to finally let go of the past and start a fulfilling future.

So, now Daniel was sitting on one of his brothers' apartment tables. Matthew was the only person Daniel needed to see, Rebecca was too young to even remember him but whenever he had gone to see her and Alice when he was alone, she had been able to see him which was also something similar to what Leah had told him about the little child Michael, Angela's son.

While Daniel was waiting he thought about everything that had happened to him since he had become a ghost, mostly about the relationship to his brother. When they were little they used to be so close, but as they got older they drifted apart. Secretly Daniel had missed his old brother; the one who taught him how to play football and the one who would stick up for him in a sticky situation. When Matthew left and didn't return he felt so alone, if he didn't have Leah he probably would have gone downhill after that.

Daniel's head turned up and stood up, now leaning against the table. He was able to make people see him but for right now he was still invisible on his own will.

Matthew came into the apartment with a tired sigh; he had been running on low batteries for days now since Agent Booth had told him they had not only found Daniel's body but they caught the guy who had killing his little brother and Leah bust also his and their families. He always had a horrible feeling that the call from Daniel would be the last time he heard from his little brother, but when the agent confirmed it; it felt like everything around him was crumbling to the ground. Matthew was all alone, he never wanted that. All he wanted was to start a new life for himself but keep in contact with his family; maybe if he had been there he could have prevented all this. He just didn't know what to do anymore. Right now he needed to get ready for Daniel and Leah's funeral, besides he needed to see Alice and Rebecca, let them know that he would always be there for them. He needed to better than he did with his own brother.

"Matty," A hesitant yet a young male's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, the voice that sounded so familiar.

Matthew turned around and his breath was nearly sucked out when he saw his little brother leaning against his table with his arms crossed, Daniel's face held a small smile as he looked up at him.

Daniel nodded, "It's me, Matty." It felt so good to be heard by his brother; he just wanted to go up and hug him but even though he was able to be seen it didn't mean he could be touched. "I'm a ghost, I have been for a while now."

"W-What-?" Matthew stuttered, wiping his eyes to see if he was hallucinating but when he opened his eyes Daniel was still there a smile forming on his face at what he was doing. "Daniel?" Matt breathed, feeling tears come into his eyes. He was about to move forward to hug him but Daniel put up a hand, telling him to stop.

"Matty, I'm a ghost. You'll just go through me and I don't have much time." Daniel told him sadly, Christine had told them they could only have less than five minutes. Leah and Daniel had agreed to meet each other at their funeral before moving on, that's where they'll move on to the light.

"H-How, how are you here?" Taking a step back after Daniel explained.

Daniel's eyes turned sad, "You need to get over it, Matthew." He told his brother using his first name instead of the nickname, Matt turned confused so he explained, "Whatever it is that drove you away from home and you need to get over it. Alice and Rebecca are your family now that I'll be gone, you can't do what you did to me, to those two girls. They need loved ones right now and you're Rebecca's uncle." He shrugged, "Make a life for yourself to, get a girlfriend maybe."

Matthew nodded, numbly not really sure what he should do. Daniel knew that he needed to go now, "Goodbye, Matty." With that Daniel disappeared from the room leaving a distraught Matthew.

**Leah (3****rd**** Person)**

Leah had already gone to see her sister and Seeley, each of them had a teary goodbye but Leah kept hers in, she needed to be strong for them.

Right now, Leah was waiting for Dr. Brennan to come into her office as she sat on the forensic anthropologist's desk. When Leah had heard about the possible extra tutoring from Dr. Brennan for her little sister, she couldn't be more than thankful. Leah wanted Alice to get the most out of her life now that she didn't have to run.

Dr. Brennan came into her office, putting her bag on the office sofa. She had just finished helping a grad student find out how a 200 year old set on bones had died.

"Dr. Brennan." A young female voice called from behind her, Brennan frowned and turned. Suddenly, her eyes widen because right in front of her looked like Booth's cousin, Leah. She wore a knee length white dress with black sneaker pumps and she had a black cardigan that reached the end of her dress.

Leah smiled at her, as she hangs her legs over the side of the table, "I'm Leah, Leah Mayland."

Brennan shook her head, believing herself to be asleep or unconscious, "No, you can't be. You're dead." She said in an absolute tone.

Leah chuckled, nodding, "Yeah, I am very dead. I just needed to talk to you before I moved on upstairs." She shrugged.

"The lounge area is upstairs, why would you go there?" Brennan reluctantly asked.

"I didn't mean that upstairs," She shook her head; "I meant heaven, Temperance." Leah used Dr. Brennan's first name this time.

"Heaven and god are not real." Brennan denied, it wasn't logical.

"I can prove it, Temperance." Leah told her, knowing she would have to tell her now, "Your mother wanted me to give you her message as she couldn't come herself."

Brennan's jaw tightened, "My mother is dead, and we buried her body." Not believing the girl that could easily be her mind talking.

Leah nodded, "You did, but she came to me when I was a ghost. It was actually a message for you and your father max." There was a moment of silence before she continued, "The message for you is that you need to let go of the past, open up to the people around you," Leah sighed, "I know you love my cousin Temperance," Brennan was about to reply but Leah put up a finger to stop her, "No, you do and I know he feels the same way. If you don't act soon you'll lose him to someone else, and you two would be great together and I can see it clearly." She smiled, "Lastly, the message for your father is that your mother always knew that the first gift he ever gave her was stolen, but she didn't care because it was too beautiful." Leah nodded to Brennan who stood there, mostly in shock, "Goodbye, Temperance Brennan. Oh, and thank you." With that Leah disappeared from the room leaving a confused forensic anthropologist.

**Graveyard (3****rd**** Person)**

It was near sundown when everyone had arrived at the funeral; both Daniel and Leah were buried next to each other beside their parent's plots. Over the hill you could clearly see the sun starting to set, the different tones of orange and reds created a beautiful scene.

Everyone was there, the people who solved the case from the Jeffersonian, Seeley, Alice, Rebecca and Matthew. Each person left a red and white rose on the two caskets while Seeley placed the picture of Leah and Daniel with their arms around each other, both looking monumentally happy and carefree. The necklace with Rebecca's name on it from when they found Daniel's buried remains was placed onto of their caskets by Alice who was currently holding Rebecca on her hip. Both Alice and Booth were still teary after Leah visiting them one last time.

Across the graveyard a boy and girl stood holding hands, smiling at the scene in front of them. The girl had long brunette hair that reached towards her elbows; she wore a white dress that had layers on the bottom with a black cardigan that was the length of her dress. She looked happy as did the boy with a darker shade of brown in his naturally short hair and he wore black jeans with a long white sleeved top that looked slightly loose on him. His doe eyes filled with relief and happiness, as did the girl's hazel-nut eyes that looked brighter in the lasting sunlight.

Behind them a large pool of light started forming between the trees, misting slightly beneath their feet but the mist itself felt warm and comforting, almost like they were going home. The light shone so bright that everyone at the ceremony looked up; when they did, they saw the two of them standing there. All of them nearly went into shock, but Seeley, Alice and Matthew looked happy as they knew it was the two teenager's time to move on.

The boy and girl held their hands tightly but using their free hands to wave goodbye. With one last smile to their friends and family the two turned around and walked hand in hand together through the light, towards their new home.

**Note: So, wow! I love how I did the ending. Sorry, I just had to say that. **

**Anyway, this is it. The end of the road for this book, I really hope you guys like it because I loved making it and I always pictured having this ending from the beginning of the idea anyway. Let me know what you think as this story is now complete (bow…to the audience) lol**

**X-CURRENT STORIES-X**

**A New Beginning | Doctor Who Fanfic**

(First in the 'Another Story' series) The Doctor never survived the Time War; Illyria is now all alone traveling after using 'The Moment'. What will happen when she meets Daniel Tyler? Will he be able to help Illyria move on from her terrible past or will it cripple her? (Rewrite to, 'Sister of Time')

**Hello, my love | Doctor Who Fanfic**

Sequel to 'Goodbye, my love' - Luna Addison Scott, the impossible girl. She was the Doctor's Ally Maria Halt and she doesn't even know it. What will happen when The Doctor finds out that his lost love has been reincarnated several times? Will Luna ever get her memory back from each time she has died? Or will she have to start all over again? Second in 'The Impossible Love' Series.

**Quick Story Note: I'm not a 100% sure yet but I may start a 'H20 Just add water' Fanfic as well soon, so if you like that show that's great keep your eyes open for it. When the new Captain America movie (Winter Solider) is released on Dvd too I'm thinking of doing a story towards that too. I haven't done a movie fanfiction yet unless you count hunger games which was deleted and my first ever try at writing (it sucked so I deleted it) Oh, and a failed attempt at doing a harry potter one which was also deleted unless you go on my wattpad account it think.**


End file.
